


Greater Blessings

by heartsdesire456



Series: Child of the Future [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil thought nothing of feeling a bit weary for a few days in a row until Nyris, during a lesson on her elven history, looked at him, tilted her head, and smiled before asking simply, “Eme, am I going to have a brother or a sister?”</p><p>Thranduil smiled and laughed, reminding her she had a brother and no sister, and she frowned and went back to her lesson. But the longer he sat there, the longer he started to take stock of his body and how he felt, and realized two things quite suddenly.</p><p>The most shocking of which was that Nyris might possibly have the gift of Sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO JUST BE SHORT AND FLUFFY OF A SEQUEL I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!
> 
> Because of that, it has way less plot than it probably should have. Sorry. 
> 
> (Not sorry.)

Thranduil thought nothing of feeling a bit weary for a few days in a row until Nyris, during a lesson on her elven history, looked at him, tilted her head, and smiled before asking simply, “Eme, am I going to have a brother or a sister?”

Thranduil smiled and laughed, reminding her she had a brother and no sister, and she frowned and went back to her lesson. But the longer he sat there, the longer he started to take stock of his body and how he felt, and realized two things quite suddenly.

The most shocking of which was that Nyris might possibly have the gift of Sight.

~

Thorin couldn’t stop becoming distracted. He was holding his usual audiences with the citizens of Erebor, but all he could think of was that at some point in the day, his daughter and husband would be returning to Erebor. As they had for the past four years, since they had defeated the Easterlings, they had spent the past half-year in Mirkwood, among Thranduil’s kin, and though he had visited them a few times, he was anxious to see them.

He was to the point that he was nearly ready to spring from his throne and tell everybody they could deal with their own problems – entirely unlike a king should think – when the doors opened wide, both large wooden doors shoved apart by guards, and he stood eagerly, hoping beyond hope that was the royal entranced he had waited for. 

“Ada!” Thorin’s heart leapt with joy when he heard his daughter crying his name. A path cleared for her immediately and Thorin swept down his throne, catching his little one as she ran through the people gathered and ran right into him. He swept her up with a joyous laugh, spinning her around.

“Oh, my love, how I’ve missed you!” he cried as he clutched Nyris to his body, unable to stop smiling when she burrowed into his chest, little hands fisted in his furs in a great hug. He knew that his kin could not fault their king’s interruption or rash behavior when the princess was home and in her father’s arms after a few months away.

“Nyris! I told you to wait until your father was finished with his duties!” a voice hissed and Thorin opened his eyes and turned, smiling in relief when he saw Thranduil approaching, eyes full of apology. “I am so sorry, Thorin.” He turned to the audience. “I apologize to you all for interrupting your king,” he repeated. “Nyris,” he hissed, giving her a chastising look.

Thorin shook his head. “No, it’s alright,” he said, grinning up at Thranduil. “I have missed you both, my dear,” he said, freeing one hand to reach out and catch Thranduil’s hand. He pulled it to his lips, pressing a kiss just beside Thranduil’s ring, beaming when Thranduil smiled in spite of himself.

“And I you,” Thranduil admitted and Nyris nodded, hair bouncing as she did.

“We missed you a _ton_ , Ada!” she cried and he kissed her face.

“Come. You can sit with me and watch my kingly duties,” he said, turning and carrying her up to his throne with him. Thranduil sighed and shook his head, but gave a bow of his head and turned to leave them to it. Thorin sat with his daughter on his knee and smiled as he turned back to his kin and nodded. “I apologize for the interruption, but we may continue today’s audiences,” he said, gesturing for the next person to approach.

Nyris watched quietly from his lap the whole time, paying great attention, much to his happiness. 

~

When he was finished with his duties for the day, he brought Nyris with him to go to her mother’s chambers. When they arrived, Thranduil was ordering the placement of his trunks of clothes and books he had traveled with. Nyris dodged under a trunk and ran to climb up onto Thranduil’s bed and flop on her front with a giggle. Thorin followed and leaned against the doorway, smiling contentedly as Thranduil sighed and turned to give her a stern look that she mostly ignored, instead grinning mischievously at him.

Thranduil saw him watching and tutted. “She is your child, that is undeniable,” he groused and Thorin smirked, pushing off the wall to cross the room.

“You say that as if Legolas is not just the same,” he said, reaching out as he got nearer to slid his hands to Thranduil’s sides, smiling up at him. “Face it, you are not as fault-free as you like to think.” He reached up and brushed Thranduil’s hair from his cheek, making Thranduil blush and smile.

“I have missed you,” Thranduil admitted softly. He leaned down and met Thorin’s lips in a kiss. Thorin sighed, unhurriedly sinking into the kiss. Thranduil seemed content to lightly rest his arms around Thorin’s shoulders and kiss him languidly for a nice, long while after so long. 

Their peace was interrupted by the sound of the doors banging open. “NYRIS!” Thorin pulled away and laughed at Thranduil’s glare at the interruption. The inner doors to the bedroom were open, so Kili didn’t even slow as he rushed right in, Fili on his heels, as they ran to the bed.

“Fili! Kili!” Nyris bounced to the edge of the bed and leapt right into Fili’s arms, squealing when he lifted her over his head. She looked over at the door and Thorin followed her gaze, smiling when he saw Tauriel was respectfully waiting just outside the doors.

Thranduil chuckled. “Oh don’t bother, your husband cares not for any sort of propriety, join him,” he said and she chuckled as she, too, rushed over and started talking to Nyris with her cousins. Thranduil saw that Nyris was far more interested in them for the moment and grinned at Thorin, stepping into his space, twirling a finger in his hair. “I bet nobody will notice if we disappear,” he murmured and Thorin grinned in amusement, but did not argue as he took Thranduil’s hand and together they left the room, sharing sneaky grins all the way.

~

“Mahal,” Thorin groaned as he fell to the bed beside Thranduil in a heap. Thranduil panted, moaning softly as he wiggled some, pleasure still tingling in his extremities. Thorin chuckled and moved onto his back, crossing his arms above his head. “Can you speak?”

Thranduil moaned, stretching languidly. “Not sure,” he sighed as he rolled onto his side and shifted to lay his head on Thorin’s bicep. He smiled, eyes full of love (and lingering pleasure) as he looked into Thorin’s face. “My, how I’ve missed that.”

Thorin smirked, stroking Thranduil’s sweaty hair tenderly. “You have no idea, my dear.” Thranduil’s eyes fluttered shut and Thorin watched him for a long while, stroking his hair lovingly. He had missed his husband dearly. “How fares your kingdom?” Thorin asked contently. “Anything interesting happen?” Thranduil tensed in his arms suddenly. Thorin raised an eyebrow when Thranduil’s eyes flew wide and he sat up some, propping on his elbow to look at Thorin. “What?”

Thranduil’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, looking at his hand on Thorin’s chest, not at Thorin’s eyes. “I have… something to tell you.” Thranduil bit his lip, looking up at him. “I only had it confirmed a few days ago, actually.” Thorin raised an eyebrow and Thranduil smiled nervously. “Thorin, I am with child again.”

Thorin startled, sitting up. “You are what?” Thranduil nodded, rolling onto his back to look up at him. Shock was replaced with a glowing warmth as Thorin realized Thranduil was not joking. “You are with child for certain?” he asked with a bright smile and Thranduil nodded, beaming.

“Yes, Thorin. I am.” Thorin let out a laugh of happiness and leaned over to kiss Thranduil, cupping his cheek in his hand.

“This is wonderful!” Thorin said, running a hand through his hair. “Mahal, another child.”

Thranduil chuckled and relaxed, stretching his arms over his head. “To hell with tradition. Three children, so very unnatural for an elf, and I do not give a damn.” He moved a hand to rest on his mostly-flat middle. “I’m so happy,” he confided, looking down at his belly.

Thorin moved to lay on his front beside Thranduil, resting a hand over his on his belly. “I am, too,” he said, smiling as he looked at Thranduil’s middle. “Another babe. So wonderful.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Thranduil’s belly. “How long, do you think?”

“Well, it probably happened about… three moons ago?” Thranduil asked, and Thorin hummed, nodding.

“That’s about how long it has been since I visited you,” he agreed, and Thranduil nodded, grinning.

“So yes, probably a quarter of the way in.” He made a face. “I’m supposed to be able to sense it right after it happens, but we see how that works out.” He sobered some. “Actually… I only really noticed because of something else. Thranduil looked at Thorin with a worried expression. “I think Nyris might have the gift of Sight,” he said, and Thorin looked up in surprise.

“Sight?”

Thranduil nodded. “She was doing her lessons and she just looked up to me and asked if she was having a brother or a sister and I dismissed it, but then I took more notice and realized I might be with child. When a healer confirmed it, it made me think about it.”

Thorin hummed. “Is that the only time she seems to have noticed something?”

Thranduil sighed. “I cannot be sure. It’s worrying.” He looked at Thorin, stroking a finger through his hair. “There are moments I look back at now that I wonder about. If she does have Sight, she will be plagued with visions when she is older.”

“Is it really that bad?” Thorin asked worriedly.

Thranduil hummed. “I do not know how bad it is. The only person I know of to have these visions is Lady Galadriel. And she is thousands of years older than even I am. She is very wise by now, but I can only imagine that it is something a young one could struggle to deal with.” He looked at Thorin. “She is so young.”

Thorin nodded. “Hopefully, if she does have Sight, it will not plague her unbearably,” he muttered, curling his arm around Thranduil as he moved to settle with his head on Thranduil’s chest, content to listen to his heartbeat. His hand moved to Thranduil’s belly and he smiled. “Another babe.”

Thranduil giggled and nodded. “Another babe,” he agreed.

~

Thorin and Thranduil decided that the great feast that was being held in honor of Nyris and Thranduil’s return to Erebor, for which Legolas was in attendance, was the perfect time to make their big announcement. “My friends, my family, my kin.” Thorin looked around, eyes settling with a loving smile when they landed on Thranduil and Nyris beside him, Nyris sitting in a tiny chair made to raise her to the height of the table between Thranduil and Thorin. “While we celebrate the princess’s return to Erebor, this is a wonderful time to share glorious news.” He reached over Nyris’s head and Thranduil took his hand, positively glowing as he looked at him. “There is going to be another royal babe early next year.”

A loud cry went up around the head table as a cheer rose in the hall. Kili and Fili both whooped loudly, while Legolas leaned over and held out his arm to his father, beaming as he congratulated him. Nyris held up her arms excitedly and Thorin leaned down to kiss her head. “I told Eme I was gonna have more than just one brother!” she said and Thorin nodded.

“Your mother told me you did,” he confided and Nyris looked proud of herself. He was slightly less worried about the fear of her Sight when she seemed perfectly fine with whatever let her know Thranduil was with child. 

~

Thorin shushed Nyris, who clapped a tiny hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles. They both ducked even farther down when Thranduil stormed past, grumbling. “Where is that child now.” He spun around so quickly in his agitated state that his hair and robes spun out dramatically. “Tauriel! Have you seen Nyris?” he barked.

“No, My Lord,” she said, and Thranduil huffed, continuing on past the statue and down the hall and around the corner. After he had gone, Thorin could no longer hold in snickers and Nyris laughed openly. Tauriel tutted. “You two should not antagonize him so,” she said, walking over to wait as Nyris and Thorin snuck out from behind the statue.

“But it’s funny to hide from Eme!” Nyris said and Thorin chuckled, letting her tug him along by his hand.

He gave Tauriel a grin. “How often does a king get to behave so childishly? Can I not play with my daughter?” 

She chuckled. “If only the people of this kingdom knew how their king plays hiding games from his own husband,” she teased.

“Come hide with us this time!” Nyris said, grabbing at Tauriel’s wrist. “With your help, Eme will never find us-“

“Aha!” They all startled as Thranduil rounded the corner, smirking. “I knew it. You were hiding from me,” he said, and then gave Thorin an exasperated look. “You were helping her, weren’t you?”

Thorin grinned. “My dear, would I ever do such a thing-“

“Yes,” Thranduil said without hesitation. He looked down at Nyris, who giggled behind her hands. “You know that’s not very nice, hiding from your poor mother.”

“Ada did it, too!” she defended and Thorin gasped playfully.

“Traitor!” He scooped her up, making her squeal in delight as he held her over his head. “You would betray your own father?! How could you.” He pulled her into one arm and tickled her, making her squeal and kick her little legs. “Traitors get tickles!”

“Ada!” she cried, laughing as she leaned backwards, nearly upside down over his arm, her dark, thick curls flopping around by her feet. “Help, Eme!” she cried, reaching for Thranduil

Thorin tugged her back up and hugged her close. “Traitors don’t get Eme’s help,” he teased, glancing at Thranduil only to do a double take when he saw how beautiful the smile on Thranduil’s glowing face was. He looked so happy and so beautiful that Thorin forgot to breathe for a moment. 

He tilted his head and his smile grew playful as he stepped closer, reaching out to brush his fingers through Nyris’s curls. “Perhaps you and I can hide better from your father than you two can from me,” Thranduil suggested, then quickly swiped Nyris from Thorin’s arms and ducked into the hall nearest them before Thorin could react.

Thorin laughed in shock, and Tauriel laughed at his expression. “Oh so now both my kings are playing hiding games.” She bowed mockingly to Thorin. “Good luck on your hunt, My Lord.”

Thorin tutted but just nodded his head before going after Thranduil and Nyris to find them. When he got to the door of his own chambers he heard a little giggle from the other side and snatched the door open quickly, laughing when Nyris screamed and Thranduil yelped in surprise as well, both of them scrambling back from the door. “Aha!” Thorin said, and Thranduil laughed as he grabbed Nyris’s hand and cried ‘run’.”

Thorin chased them around his sitting area, laughing as Thranduil slid some and Nyris got ahead of him. She ran into Thorin’s bedroom and Thranduil followed, laughing as he barely ducked out of Thorin’s reach. Nyris clambered up onto the bed and Thranduil followed, both of them on their knees as Thorin stopped at the end of the bed, grinning predatorily. “I have got you both now. You cannot get to the door without passing me.” He stalked to one side of the bed. “You have nowhere to run.”

Thranduil smirked and then the moment he stepped further to one side of the bed than the other, he darted off the other side, but Thorin changed directions and rushed that way, making him laugh and jump back onto the bed, rushing to the other side as Nyris squealed in delight. Just as he rolled off the other side, however, Thorin rushed back around the bed and, as Thranduil made a break for the door, Thorin caught him around the middle with a cry and Thranduil let out a yelp as Thorin hauled him back and tossed him onto the bed, falling onto it beside him, both of them laughing like children.

“Nice try,” Thorin teased, bracing himself to look down at Thranduil, who just laughed delightedly as he looked up at him, eyes glowing like sunlit ice. “Do you yield, Elfking?” he teased and Thranduil smirked.

“Alas, I must forfeit to the mighty Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain,” Thranduil purred. He reached up and brushed his fingers along Thorin’s jaw, nails scratching at his beard.

“That was fun!” Nyris cheered, and Thorin and Thranduil both smiled lovingly at her as she bounced excitedly beside them. “Can we do it again?” she asked, and Thorin and Thranduil both groaned.

Thorin fell onto his side, propping himself on one elbow to look past Thranduil at her. “I fear your father is far too old to continuously run around like that, my love.”

Thranduil hummed and put a hand on his middle. “And I grow tired far more quickly now that I have a future prince or princess in my belly, darling. I’m sorry.”

She just bounced some more and giggled when her hair bounced even after she stopped. “Okay,” she said simply, then leaned forward and melted both their hearts by patting Thranduil’s middle gently with her tiny hand as she said, “Gotta let the laes sleep.”

Thorin reached out and put his much larger, thicker hand over her tiny one and stroked a thumb over the fabric covering Thranduil’s middle. “You will be a wonderful big sister, my love,” he said and Nyris smiled brightly, her big blue eyes sparkling. She looked even more like her father when she smiled.

Thranduil rested his hand over both of theirs, smiling as he looked between them. “I am so lucky to have all three of you,” he said, and Thorin could only fault his own heart for the way his throat tightened at Thranduil’s words. 

~

As Thranduil rode into Dale with Nyris sitting on the horse in front of him, several people saw them and bowed as they rode past. Thranduil nodded his head to them, but Nyris smiled and waved at people, most of them cooing over how adorable it was. When they reached the halls of the king and dismounted, Thranduil allowed a groom to take his horse. When he reached for Nyris’s hand, she took it, but pointed behind them. “Eme.”

Thranduil turned and smiled in amusement when a little girl, not much younger than Nyris, ran up to him and held up a flower. “You want this in your hair?” the little one asked.

“Gretchen! Do not bother King Thranduil!” a woman hissed as she rushed over. “I apologize, My Lord-“

“It is no bother,” he dismissed, squatting down to let the little girl, Gretchen, stick the little white flower in his hair with his crown. “Thank you, Gretchen,” he said, bowing his head. “I love it.”

She beamed, biting at her finger. “Welcome,” she said, giggling. “You’re pretty,” she said and Thranduil caught her tiny hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“As are you, little one,” he said before standing up. He smiled and bowed his head to Gretchen’s mother. He took Nyris’s hand and they turned to continue on their way. They entered the large front doors and Bard was already waiting on them. 

“Thranduil! And you brought the little one!” Bard knelt down immediately, offering his hand to Nyris. “Hello, Princess.”

“Hello!” she greeted, hugging Bard without hesitation. “It’s been _forever_!” she cried dramatically and he laughed, patting her back.

“I know, Princess, but I’ve been very busy.” He stood up, still holding Nyris’s little hand. “She’s getting so big!” he said, and Thranduil nodded, reaching out to run a hand over Nyris’s hair, fixing the position of her circlet. “And you look very well, Thranduil,” Bard said, looking at him curiously. “You look different from the last I saw of you. You look very healthy.”

Thranduil chuckled. “Oh? Is that your way of saying I am growing fat?” he teased and Bard rolled his eyes, turning – with Nyris still holding his hand – to start them walking towards a sitting room. “Ah, it is just happiness,” Thranduil sighed, smiling contentedly as they walked. “As much as I hate being away from my kingdom and my son, I like being near my husband.”

Bard smiled. “I can imagine.” He shook Nyris’s hand. “How long are you and your mother going to be staying at Erebor, Princess?” he asked and she looked at Thranduil with a shrug.

Thranduil put a hand on her hair, smiling. “Probably for the rest of this month. Nyris may be staying with her father, though. Thorin will be joining me in my halls by summer, so she may stay with him for a few months before they come to me again.”

“Oh? I did not think Thorin came but to visit the Greenwood when you and Nyris were not at Erebor,” Bard asked as he opened the door for them, ushering them into a room with a few chairs and a table with food and drink waiting. “He never stays away from Erebor for more than half a month, does he?”

“Not usually, but there is a good reason this time,” Thranduil said as he sat, facing Nyris as she climbed up onto the bench beside Bard, as she usually did when they were visiting. She had always liked Bard. Thranduil assumed having daughters of his own, he simply knew how to talk to a little girl. 

When the servant attending them offered Thranduil wine, he waved his hand. “Some tea, please, if you could,” he asked politely.

“Tea? Are you well?” Bard asked in surprise. “You never turn down wine, Thranduil.”

Thranduil smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I ask for tea for likely the same reason you commented on my healthy look,” he said, putting a hand on his middle and Nyris beamed, noticing his move.

“Bard! Eme has a brother ‘n sister in his belly!” she said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

Bard looked at Thranduil in surprise. “You are with child? Again?” he asked, looking surprised.

Thranduil chuckled, smirking as he crossed his legs as he leaned back in his seat. “Well, I never have been the most traditional elf. Married for a second time, to a Dwarf, because I was with child out of wedlock. Now I shall have three children,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “There is a reason elves have so few children, and it is a reason that has never applied to Thorin and I,” he added and Bard laughed at his shamelessness.

“You are horrible, there are little ears here,” Bard proclaimed, rolling his eyes. He looked down at Nyris. “Are you excited to be a big sister?” he asked, and Nyris nodded, bouncing.

“Yes! I’m gonna have two brothers and a sister!” she said and Thranduil stilled, looking at her curiously.

Bard frowned without his smile faltering. “But you only have one brother now.”

Thranduil leaned forward, hand going to his belly. “Nyris,” he called, catching her attention. She looked at him with big, blue eyes so much like her father’s. “Nyris, did you mean you’re going to have a brother and a sister?”

“No, _two_ brothers and a sister, Eme,” she stressed. “There’s a brother n’ sister in your belly.”

Thranduil’s eyes widened. “Wait, you meant _and_ , not or?” he asked, and she nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Nyris, are there two babes in my belly?” he asked her slowly and she nodded.

“Yes, a brother and a sister!” she said excitedly.

Bard looked at him in astonishment. “Twins? How could she possibly-“

“She is the first who mentioned I was with child,” Thranduil said in a low voice. “I think she might have the gift of Sight. Thorin and I were worried she might, but this…” He looked down at his middle. “ _Twins_ ,” he whispered, a tiny, excited smile gracing his lips. 

Bard beamed, holding out his hands wide. “Twins! Oh my friend, congratulations!”

Thranduil laughed, smiling brighter. “Four children,” he muttered delightedly, putting both hands on his middle. It was still mostly flat, if not a bit thicker, but he hadn’t expected much else as early in the pregnancy as he was. However, if he did have two babes inside of him, he would be getting much larger much faster than he had with Nyris.

~

When they returned to Erebor, Thranduil let Nyris go with Dis (who still hated him but loved Nyris as if she were her own) and he rushed to find Thorin. When he found him, he was relaxing and talking with his friends, so Thranduil felt no hesitance at rushing through the doors, letting them fly wide. “Thorin!” he cried delightedly. Thorin looked up, as did the rest of the table of dwarves, but Thranduil flopped onto the wooden bench Thorin was sitting on, throwing his arms around him. “Twins!” he gushed, unable to help himself. “Thorin, _twins_!”

Thorin frowned. “Twins? What do you-“ He stopped, moving his hand to Thranduil’s belly, eyes flying wide. “ _Twins_?!” he asked and Thranduil nodded, beaming. “How could you know?”

“Nyris,” he said breathlessly, laughing as he looked down at Thorin’s hand on his belly. “She says she is going to have two brothers and a sister. That means there is one of each inside me now!”

Thorin let out a loud, excited laugh. “Twins!” he cried, and a cheer went up around the table. Thorin reached up and tugged Thranduil down into a hard, passionate kiss, fingers sinking into his golden, silky hair. Thranduil made an embarrassing whimper sound against Thorin’s lips and blushed when Thorin pulled away with an amused chuckle. 

“Stop it,” Thranduil said, cheeks pink as he shoved at Thorin playfully.

Thorin brushed his hair back behind an ear, smirking. “You’re so pretty when your face is pink,” he teased. He leaned in and brushed his lips to the curve of Thranduil’s cheek as his hand strayed to Thranduil’s middle. “I’m so happy about our little ones, my dear.”

“And I as well,” Thranduil said brightly.

“Congratulations, my boy!” Balin called from across the table and Thorin grinned at him and the rest of his friends. “Health and happiness to you and your babes,” he said to Thranduil, who beamed and bowed his head.

“Thank you, Balin.” He glanced at Kili and Fili and chuckled. “As much trouble as you two give your mother, I can only imagine how much trouble three small ones at once will give me,” he said and Fili and Kili smirked at each other. “Oh that isn’t comforting at all.”

Thorin grinned. “Half the time I got them to pester her, so it’s not quite the same.”

“Oh I am sure you will help them pester me,” Thranduil joked, leaning closer to Thorin. “Just as you help Nyris hide from me.”

“Tauriel helps, too,” Thorin claimed and Kili cleared his throat, giving him a look that clearly asked why he was ratting out Kili’s wife. “She does!” 

Thranduil tutted, tossing his hair over his shoulder. “You are all of you equally as juvenile as the others, from the youngest to the oldest of you,” he accused, though his smile at Thorin belied his amusement.

Thorin curled his arm around Thranduil’s waist, leaning into his side. “Admit it, my dear, you enjoy being a parent of a small one once again, games and all.”

Thranduil chuckled, grinning. “Well, between Legolas and Nyris there was more than nine hundred years, so I can definitely say it is a blessing to have children once more.”

Fili chuckled. “And now you’re having two more only four years after Nyris. So amusing.”

Thranduil threw him a lecherous smirk as he curled a finger in Thorin’s hair sensually, looking at Fili the whole time. “Yes, well, that has a lot more to do with the unbridled lust your uncle awakes in me whenever we’re together. Elves usually don’t feel lust more than a few times in their thousands and thousands of years, yet I can barely keep my hands off him-“

“Oh God, not _more flirting_ ,” Kili whined, letting his head drop to the table as Fili stared at Thranduil in horror. 

Thorin just laughed at their faces, as did most of the rest of the table. Thranduil gave a smug wink at Thorin as he leaned into his side, enjoying the shade of red decorating Fili’s ears.

~

Thranduil snickered as he walked around Thorin’s bed, searching for his comb. “It’s just amusing how funny the colors Fili and Kili turn are,” he said, making a pleased sound when he found it. He stood up and stalked back over to the couch Thorin reclined on and put a knee on it, crawling up onto the end near his feet, crossing his long legs beneath him. As he started combing out the ends of his hair he rolled his eyes. “Besides, at least one of them is a married dwarf.”

Thorin reached out and traced his fingertips along the slope of Thranduil’s bare leg. “Yes, married to an elf, one who likely is not like you,” he teased and Thranduil smirked.

“Poor elves, all of them, missing out on the pleasure and the intimacy I enjoy whenever I’m with you,” he purred, giving Thorin a smug look.

Thorin chuckled, stretching his arms above his head as he looked at Thranduil for a moment before speaking. “You honestly only have this reaction to me?” he asked curiously. “I am not complaining in the slightest, but you have lived far, _far_ longer than any dwarf ever has or ever will, and yet the way you talk about elves, it is so unlike you.”

Thranduil put the comb aside and crawled to lay beside Thorin, lounging on the cushions. “Most simply put, yes.” He smiled at Thorin, reaching out to brush Thorin’s messy curls from his face. “Elves do not generally have the same desires as Men or Dwarves. We crave simple intimacies more than sexual ones.” He smirked, sliding a long thigh across Thorin’s hip. “This, for example, simply lying together, relaxing, talking about things. This is the sort that is far more desirable to elves when they are with their beloved. We live so long, if we had the same lustful urges Men do, we would overpopulate far, far too quickly. There wouldn’t be a place in all of Middle Earth without elves occupying it.”

Thorin hummed. “I guess that does make sense.” He rested his fingertips on Thranduil’s bar leg, rubbing gently at his smooth skin. “Dwarves as well are not the same as Men in their desires. We have one person we ever will desire, only one that we would truly wish to be with. Also,” he added with an amused chuckle. “There are twice as many men as women, so that helps in not overpopulating.”

Thranduil hummed. “Desire for men only produces children when I’m involved,” he joked and Thorin nodded.

“That, also many, many dwarves have no desire for that sort of love at all. Fili, as I’ve said before, has never had any wish to fall in love or marry,” Thorin pointed out. “Many of us never have that desire. We only care for our crafts and our hobbies, not for love or a family. Not just the men, but women as well, they often do not wish to marry or fall in love, so that’s even less children being born.” He put a hand to Thranduil’s middle, smiling at how it was beginning to curve outwards slightly. “However, those who do have children often have several. Usually they are born at least ten years apart, but it is not unheard of to have them closer together, like Fili and Kili, and like our little ones,” Thorin said, thumb rubbing a circle on Thranduil’s middle.

Thranduil chuckled. “Seeing as elves rarely have more than one child, I will be quite the oddity. There was once an Elf who had seven sons, but that was incredibly strange. Elrond has three children, but he and his kin are half-elven, so they are not quite the same. Other than that, the rare second child is all I’ve ever heard of, and certainly not at my age.”

Thorin looked at him for a long moment. “How old _are_ you? I’ve always wondered but never wanted to ask. It seems something elves do not often speak of.”

Thranduil leaned his head back, looking up at Thorin. “I’m well over six millennia old.”

“Mahal,” Thorin muttered. “I can understand why you used to never leave your halls. After seeing so much befall the world around you in so long a time.”

“And to think I am the husband of a dwarf and mother of dwarf children,” Thranduil added. “I was born at Doriath not very long before dwarves of Nogrod killed Thingol and sacked Doriath. My prejudices were ingrained as early as they were for you in my life.”

Thorin reached out to pushed Thranduil’s hair from his neck before leaning down to kiss it. “Ah yes. Fili and Kili are descended from those dwarves. The ruins of Nogrod is where my people lived when Gandalf came to me and convinced me to make the quest to reclaim Erebor.” Thranduil closed his eyes, tilting his head to allow Thorin’s lips to gently brush further along his throat. “I forgot about Doriath. So much of the history of dwarves is lost these days. I remember most of what I learned as a child, for all the books and scrolls and stories were lost with Erebor and crumbled to dust as Smaug slumbered here.”

“You should re-write what you know,” Thranduil suggested. “I confess, I know little of the history of dwarves, as I’m sure you know little of the history of elves. Only Men seem to remember the history of other races, really.” 

Thorin smiled against Thranduil’s skin. “You have been king a very long time, haven’t you?” he asked and Thranduil thought for a moment.

“I had been king two thousand years when Erebor was first settled by your kin,” he answered and Thorin pulled away to look at him in mild surprise. “Legolas was born about two-hundred years later than that.”

Thorin chuckled. “I was born seven-hundred and fifty years after Erebor was founded,” he added. 

“You are five hundred years younger than your step-son,” Thranduil teased and Thorin rolled his eyes.

“And I am quite old as it is,” he said, only to frown when a pained look flashed across Thranduil’s’ face for the slightest moment. “What is the matter, my dear?” 

Thranduil smiled sadly. “I just worry sometimes,” he admitted, reaching out to touch the streaks of silver in Thorin’s hair. “I knew when I first met you that your mortality would be my undoing. However, now my main worry is for our children. My father’s death was one of the worst things that I ever suffered, and our children will be so young in the life of an elf when you eventually pass from this world.”

Thorin nodded. “I regret so much that we lost all those years we could have had together if we had been married like we had planned so very long ago.”

Thranduil shook his head. “I try not to regret things that could not have been changed. And I do not and will never regret marrying you and bearing your children, Thorin,” he said firmly, leaning his forehead against Thorin’s. “I only wish they could enjoy the centuries with you that I had with my own father.”

Thorin stroked his cheek with a sad smile. “I know, my dear, but I will treasure every moment I do get to have with our children, and they will always have the memory of a father who loved them.”

Thranduil winced. “It is far more than Legolas got to have,” he muttered and Thorin felt a pang of sadness, as he often did since his own daughter was born, that Thranduil’s son never got to know his mother the way Nyris got to know hers. Thorin remembered something Nyris had asked recently and he snorted suddenly, putting a hand over his mouth quickly. Thranduil raised an eyebrow in surprise. “What could possibly be amusing about that?” he asked, and Thorin shook his head briskly.

“No, no, my dear.” Thorin laughed lightly. “I was thinking of the other night, when Tauriel came to me and told me how she refused to be the one to try to explain to Nyris why Legolas called you Adar when you are her mother. Nyris was very insistent that Tauriel explain,” he said and Thranduil grinned.

“I do believe Legolas finds it just as difficult to fathom sometimes and he is an adult,” he joked. “It is pleasant, being both father and mother.”

Thorin grinned suddenly, sliding his hand down to rest on Thranduil’s middle. “It is pleasant knowing you are as happy about our children as I am.” He leaned his head against Thranduil’s as he rubbed gently at his belly. “It is more than I could have ever hoped for to have any children, and now I shall have several.”

Thranduil nodded, looking nearly giddy. “I am so pleased to have more children, I love it, I cannot wait to sit in this very spot with my three small children at my side and on my knees.”

“Neither can I,” Thorin agreed, kissing him sweetly.

~

When it came time for Thranduil to leave Nyris with Thorin and return to Mirkwood on his own, all of them were pretty emotional at his parting. Thorin would miss his husband, as he had learned to deal with, but Thranduil had, so far, always taken Nyris with him when he traveled between Mirkwood and Erebor. Nyris wanted to stay with her father, but at the same time, she was naturally upset about being without her mother for the first time in her life. It was only for a few months, since Thorin would be traveling to Mirkwood and staying for an entire year to be with Thranduil as he drew nearer to giving birth and with the new babes after that, but she was still quite upset.

Thorin had managed to never show too much emotion when bidding goodbye to Thranduil and Nyris, but he felt a firm lump lodged in his throat as he watched Nyris crying into Thranduil’s hair while he said goodbye to her. Seeing his daughter so upset was making him quite upset as well. Thranduil looked to him with wide, sad eyes and Thorin came forward, carefully reaching out to take Nyris from Thranduil. She let out another sob as she turned to cling to Thorin, even as she reached towards Thranduil. “I don’t want Eme to go,” she cried and Thorin shushed her, pressing a kiss to her head as Thranduil looked at her helplessly.

“I know, my love, I don’t want Eme to leave either, but he must return to his kingdom.” He stroked a soothing hand along her back. “You know if you do not want to stay here you can still go with your mother, Nyris. I understand. I will not be angry at you.”

She whimpered. “I don’t want to leave you either, Ada.”

He smiled sadly. “I promise, it will not be very long at all before you and I go together to stay with your mother. And then we will stay for a whole year, all together.”

She sniffled pitifully. “S-so after a little while we will be with Eme for a long while?”

Thorin nodded. “Exactly. We will join him and after a while you will be a big sister and we shall all be together for longer still.”

Nyris whimpered softly but nodded. “Okay.”

Thranduil smiled, reaching out to touch her hair. “I promise, we will be together again soon, Nyris.” He gave her one more kiss. “Until we are together again.”

She sniveled pitifully but nodded. “Goodbye, Eme. Tell Ada goodbye,” she added and Thranduil smiled as he looked at Thorin.

Thorin reached up and cupped Thranduil’s cheek, drawing him down until they were forehead to forehead, Nyris balanced on his hip as he stroked a finger along Thranduil’s ear and cheek. “Safe travels, my dear,” Thorin murmured and Thranduil smiled lovingly, pressing their lips together gently one last time.

“Na lû e-govaned vîn, Thorin.”

~

It was interesting to care for Nyris on his own. Naturally, she had Dis to care for her while he was working, much like he knew she had a minder back in Mirkwood when Thranduil had things to do, but he liked to do as much of the caring for her as he could. She was very curious and very intelligent. He knew that elf children matured faster than dwarf children, in spite of their much longer lives, and it was clear she leaned closer to an elf child than a dwarf child, both in looks and maturity. What was interesting, however, was how she reacted when she started to notice this.

“Ada,” she said, skipping along beside him, holding his hand. “Why do all the other children think I’m older?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Older?” he asked, looking down at her. “Older than what?”

“Older than I am.” She paused her skipping and settled into walking. “Barina and Dorisa are two years older and they can’t even read yet. I have known how to read for _ages_ ,” she stressed.

Thorin hummed, thinking of the two little girls she spoke of. They were both older than Nyris, the daughters of one of the pig merchants and his wife. “Well, you have known how to read for a couple of years, but I don’t know about _ages_ ,” he teased.

“But why can I read and they cannot?” she asked.

“Well Nyris.” He stopped and knelt in front of her, not worried about blocking the corridor in this part of the royal residence wing. “You must understand that you are… different,” he said gently. “You understand how your mother is an elf and I am a dwarf?” he asked and she nodded. He reached up to touch the pointed tip of her ear. “Well, my love, you are much more like your mother than you are me. Those little girls are only dwarfs, like me, like your aunt and your cousins.”

“But I am like them, too,” Nyris said in confusion.

Thorin nodded. “You are, you look very much like me in your features, but in many ways, you are far more like your mother. You grow faster than they do. You learn faster than they do. You were running and speaking long before your first year, and yet most dwarf children, and the children of Men, they do not do those things for a few years.” He touched her little cheek. “You are small like they are now, but you will always learn faster and grow faster. Before very long, you will probably be taller than me, though you will probably not ever be as tall as Eme,” he said with a small grin. “Even Legolas is not as tall as Eme.”

She frowned, looking troubled. “But… you will still be my Ada when I am bigger than you, right?” she asked, and he laughed in surprise.

“Oh my love, of _course_.” He swept her up, standing and holding her on his hip. “I will always be your Ada, Nyris, no matter how big you get.”

Nyris smiled and hugged him, pressing her face against his shoulder. “Good. Gi melin, Ada,” Nyris sand and Thorin grinned, pressing a kiss to her bushy hair.

“I love you, too, lellig.”

~

“Ada, look!” Thorin smiled as he looked up from where he was cleaning his bow with Kili and Tauriel and saw Nyris was sitting by herself on the back of a pony, Fili leading it around as he explained to her riding worked. Nyris had joined them outside on the fields in the valley to watch Thorin, Kili, and Tauriel try and best each other at archery. Thorin was not as fond of a bow as Kili, but he was reasonably proficient at the weapon, so it was a fun contest. Tauriel won, but it was no shock, as wood elves were notorious archers.

“Look at you!” Kili said brightly. “Soon you will be riding on your own, Cousin!” he said cheerfully.

Nyris giggled as Fili led her in a few more circles. Tauriel gave Thorin a warm look. “You should start teaching her how to use ride, Uncle. And perhaps how to wield a bow.”

Thorin looked at Nyris with a wince. “But she’s so small. Why on earth would she need to learn to ride and shoot so young?”

“Practice?” Kili offered, looking at his wife for confirmation. 

Tauriel nodded. “If she starts early, she will be proficient much faster. Especially since here there are ponies for her to learn with rather than risk she get thrown by a real horse.”

Thorin watched Fili leading her around and hummed. “That is not a bad idea.” He stood up, resting his bow aside, and headed over to Fili. “Fili.” Fili stopped and Thorin took the reins from him and thanked him before looking up at Nyris. “Can I join you, my love?” he asked and she cheered.

“Yay! Ada wants to ride with me!” Thorin mounted behind her, putting his arms around her to keep her settled as the pony trotted in place at the new weight.

“I want to show you how to ride,” he said to Nyris. “Does that sound fun?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes!”

Thorin beamed at how happy she looked. “Alright, my dear. I’m going to hand these to you.” He put the reins in her hands and placed his on top of hers. “I need you to listen and pay attention, alright?”

“Yes, Ada,” Nyris said very seriously and he ducked to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Let’s go then,” he said before tugging her hands gently to show her how to direct the pony to turn.

~

Thorin knew of a few dwarves who lived an excessively long time, but his guests for the week included the Queen-Mother of a clan of dwarves from the Red Mountains who were on their way to the Blue Mountains and she was without a doubt the oldest dwarf Thorin had ever seen.

“You know, that child there looks a bit funny,” she crowed, squinting at Nyris, who sat at Thorin’s side or the feast the night before the company departed.

“Mother!” The lady – Thorin had a vague memory of her introducing herself as Princess Matira – hissed. Her brother, the King of the Red Mountain’s dwarves, was out dancing with some people, so she and the Queen were the only ones left. “King Thorin, I apologize for my mother-“

The Queen tutted. “She’s a skinny thing. You should feed her more,” she continued on, ignoring her daughter. “She’s a bit delicate looking, as well. That chin will look pitiful with a lady’s beard. It would take a man’s beard to cover her dainty little jaw.”

Thorin saw Nyris was listening and immediately spoke up, not wanting his daughter to feel that she was ‘funny looking’. “Your majesty-“

However, she continued on (though Thorin was not sure she had heard him, she was so old). “Her mother should definitely feed her more than whatever she is eating now. Where is the queen? I would very much like to give her some tips on how to fix a skinny dwarfling.”

Thorin smiled politely, if a bit forced. “There is no queen under the mountain, my lady.”

The old lady’s eyes widened some. “Oh. I see.” She smiled suddenly. “In that case, have you met my dear Matira? She is quite good with children-“

“Mother!” Matira squawked. “Don’t you dare-“

“She would be a fine match to help you in producing an heir as well!” 

Thorin chuckled, waving a hand politely to interrupt. “No, no, my lady, you are mistaken.” He raised his left hand. “I am married, the princess’s mother is not dead.” He smiled as he held out his hand to Nyris. “Surely even all the way in the Red Mountains there was news of King Thorin and King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm marrying?”

“Woodland Realm- An Elf?!” the old lady asked a bit loudly.

Matira grimaced. “Yes, mother, remember? There was talk of how some male elves can bear children, seeing as one of them married a dwarf king and had a child.”

“Yes,” Thorin explained. “Princess Nyris is not underfed, she just resembles her mother’s people more than her father’s. She is half-elven. It is unlikely she will ever be as sturdy as a dwarf lady, or bearded for that matter. My husband and I have noticed she favors elves more in appearance and growth.”

Matira cleared her throat before her mother could respond. “I am sorry we did not get to meet your husband. I pray he is not ill?”

Thorin shook his head. “Oh, no. He is a king of his own realm, as I said, so he has matters to attend to. Nyris and I will be joining him quite soon, actually,” he said, brightening some. 

“Awww,” Matira said, looking at Nyris. “You have no brothers?” she asked, and Nyris shook her head.

“I have a brother, but he is with Eme,” she answered bravely, not seeming bothered she was being asked questions by a stranger. 

The queen leaned over. “Eh? I didn’t understand a word of that. You have to speak up, child!”

Thorin lowered his glass. “She means that King Thranduil had a son already from his marriage to his late-wife long ago when he and I married, so she has a brother, but he is elven, so he lives in Mirkwood. He is the one who rules in Thranduil’s stead when he is here in Erebor,” he explained. 

“So you haven’t an heir?” The queen asked worriedly. “That’s mighty dangerous, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin shook his head. “I have an heir. My sister-son Fili.” He nodded to where Fili was dancing with Tauriel while Kili danced with Dis. “Even if Thranduil and I do have a son, it is likely I will decree Fili to remain my first heir, for he is very fit for the position as King.” He smiled proudly as he looked out at him. “He is very bright and understands the delicacies of politics probably better than I do and I am a king.”

“He’s dancing with an elf,” the queen said with distaste and Thorin fought the twinge of annoyance he felt at her words.

“Yes, that is his brother’s wife, Tauriel. The dark haired one is his brother, Kili, who is dancing with my sister, their mother,” he explained.

“Your second heir is married to an elf?!” she asked, and Thorin smiled tightly, noticing that Matira was grimacing at her mother’s insolence from the other side.

“Yes, he is. Tauriel is a very brave warrior. She was a captain of King Thranduil’s guard and she saved Kili from Orcs on our quest to reclaim this kingdom. She came with Thranduil when we married and, rather than continuing on with him, Thranduil made her Nyris’s protector. And after she married Kili, she became a part of the royal guard here.”

“And _elf_ in the royal guard?” the queen asked. “And a woman as well!”

“Eme says that being a girl doesn’t make someone any less capable of anything she wants to do,” Nyris spoke up and Thorin gave her an approving grin.

“Your mother has a very good idea every once in a while,” he said, ruffling her curls. 

Even Matira looked curious now. “You approve of such a lesson for your daughter?”

Thorin nodded. “Yes. It may be untraditional, but I am married to the king of Mirkwood. He is an elf and a man and yet he bears me children of Durin’s line. I am not that intent on tradition, and I have seen the way elf maidens are warriors just as much as men. Tauriel alone has saved both the lives of my nephews, the lives of my friends, and the life of my husband with her skills as a warrior. We dwarves may hide our women away as if they must be protected, and I do still recognize that with so few of you lovely dwarf ladies, there is the matter of the importance of being able to continue on our future generations, but elves do not treat their women so delicately and look at how delicate they appear to be,” he said, gesturing to Tauriel, who was willowy and pale and looked as if she would break under the slightest damage, even though he knew this was not the case. 

Matira raised an eyebrow. “So if your daughter wanted to be a warrior you would allow her to be?”

“Yes,” Thorin said without hesitation. “If she wished to take up crafting down in the forges when she grows up, I would allow it. She will have duties as a princess, of course, and to both of her peoples’ realms, but her brother Legolas is a member of the guard of Mirkwood, her cousins fought with me in the battle to reclaim this land, and her mother has personally slain even more Orcs than I have in my days. To deny her the right to do as we all have would be unjust.” He smiled down at Nyris. “She is the daughter of Thorin, a direct descendant of Durin himself. She can be whatever she wants when she grows up. Who knows,” he said, smiling at her. “She could be a queen someday, and if the day comes she needs to lead her men into battle, if she chooses, she should be prepared.” He looked to Matira. “It is not impossible, after all. My grandfather was king of this mountain last, not my father. There is nothing to say something could not happen to either her older brother or her cousin at the same time it does me or her mother. And though she may soon have a brother, being the oldest would likely leave that position to her. Anything is possible.”

“Soon?” Matira asked, clearly speaking before her mother could open her mouth. “You imply you plan to have more children soon. I thought elves did not have many children?”

“Eme has a babe in his belly!” Nyris said with an excited bounce in her seat. “Actually, he’s got _two_ in there!”

Thorin put a hand on Nyris’s hand and squeezed it, smiling brightly at her clear eagerness to be a big sister. “Yes, Nyris is correct,” he confirmed, turning back to the women at his other side. “My husband is with child and it is believed to be twins.”

“Three heirs of Durin with the blood of elves, I see,” the queen said in a clear tone of derision. 

Matira however just smiled. “Congratulations to you, My Lord, on your growing family. It is very odd that they are heirs of two kingdoms, but I see it is working quite well for the region, so it seems you made a good match.”

Thorin bowed his head. “Thank you, your highness.” He grinned at his daughter as she gave him an almost mischievous grin. It was clear she knew how uncomfortable with them the princess and queen were, but she found it amusing. It warmed his heart to see she did not take the clear insult as such, but was able to either understand it as a game or was simply unaware that to others, being elven was a bad thing. Either way, he hoped she continued to never be ashamed of her heritage. “We believe it to be so as well.”

~

Nyris was not the only one excited as they made their way through the forest of Mirkwood, guided by Tauriel and Legolas with Dori, Bofur, and Kili with them as guards for the journey rather than bring a large collection of royal guards. Thorin, who had ridden with Nyris at his front on their pony until they met Legolas at the edge of the forest and she clambered up onto his horse with him, couldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat so much that he was glad he had passed her off to her brother. He was eager to see Thranduil and know he was well. They had exchanged messages in the few months they were apart, but he missed his husband. Nyris was vocal with her eagerness, but Thorin mostly just wanted to urge his pony into a much faster pace than they were taking. The sooner they arrived at Thranduil’s halls, the sooner he could have his family back together again.

“How much _longer_?” Nyris whined, dropping her head back against Legolas’s chest dramatically. “Muindor, surely we are lost!”

“Nyris,” Thorin chastised, looking over at her sternly. “Do not pester your brother. You are becoming dramatic, my love. We will arrive when we arrive. Complaining cannot shorten the distance.” 

Nyris looked suitably cowed and nodded. “Yes, Ada,” she said obediently, earning an amused smirk from Legolas.

“You are far more capable of being stern than Father is,” Legolas said to Thorin. “He always let me get away with everything as a child. He tried, of course, but it was more my minders who chastised me.”

Thorin smiled faintly. “He pretends to be harsh, but when it comes to those he loves, Thranduil is a very warm man.” He grinned. “Also, you have his eyes, so I know well how hard it is to be steadfast in your resolve with those eyes looking at you,” he joked.

As they came to an opening in the thick trees over the path, Thorin recognized with ease the bridge ahead of them. Tauriel pulled ahead of them to go and send word to Thranduil that they had arrived. Because of that, almost as soon as they dismounted, the doors opened wide and Thranduil himself came sweeping out. “Nyris!” he cried and Nyris wiggled out of Legolas’s hold as he lowered her to the ground from his horse and she ran to her mother.

“Eme!” she cried, squealing when he swept her up into a hug, holding her off the ground.

“Oh Nyris, my child, I have missed you so much,” Thranduil laughed, clinging to her. “My darling daughter,” he sighed, kissing her face all over, making her squeal and giggle and kick at the attention. “I missed you so much it was almost impossible to bear.”

“I missed you too, Eme,” she said, patting at his face playfully. “Ada missed you too, Eme. He said so!”

Thorin’s heart fluttered the same as always as he dismounted from his pony and strode purposefully to Thranduil. Thranduil looked up and found his eyes, his smile growing more private. Thorin walked right up to him and caught his free hand, tugging it to his lips to press a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “Hello, my dear.”

Thranduil beamed and put Nyris down to her feet so that he could haul Thorin in by his hand and kiss him properly. Thorin smiled against his lips, hands going to frame Thranduil’s face. “I’ve missed you, Thorin,” Thranduil whispered and Thorin beamed, pushing his long, silky hair behind his ears. 

“And I you, Thranduil.” He kissed him once more, only to pull away in surprise when he felt Thranduil’s belly against him. “Mahal, you are large,” he said in surprise and Thranduil rolled his eyes. Thorin pressed his hand to Thranduil’s belly and smiled. “Hello to you, too.”

Thranduil chuckled, nodding. “Well, there are most definitely two babes in there. I am much larger than I was with Nyris at this time.”

Thorin looked up at Thranduil and pulled him down into a kiss while rubbing his middle. “I missed you. I am so happy I will not have to leave you for some time now.”

Thranduil beamed. “I could not be happier,” he said, hugging Thorin to his body close for a moment before pulling away. “Alright, you two must come tell me all about how things have been since I last saw you,” he said, curling one hand around Thorin’s elbow and taking Nyris’s hand in the other. “I want to hear everything you can possibly think of!”

“Yes, my dear,” Thorin agreed, and Nyris giggled and skipped along happily, clearly ecstatic to once again be with her mother and father at the same time.

~

“And Ada taught me to ride a pony!” Thorin smiled, brushing a finger through the ends of Nyris’s hair as she sat between him and Thranduil where they were lounging by a stream not far from the gates of Thranduil’s halls. 

Thranduil beamed as he listened. “So he did!” He looked over at Thorin, who was lying on his back while Nyris regaled Thranduil with tales from their time apart. “Is our daughter a master horsewoman yet?” he teased.

Thorin chuckled. “Not yet, but I believe she shall be at this rate.”

“Well we may not be the Men of Rohan, but we elves are usually quite good riders,” Thranduil said proudly. “She will be riding alone before too long.”

Thorin nodded. “Tauriel insisted I have a child-sized bow crafted for her and begin teaching her archery.”

“Archery? At her age?” Thranduil asked in surprise. “She is a princess, not a huntress.”

“That is what I said, but Kili and Tauriel seem insistent upon teaching her,” Thorin said.

Nyris brightened. “But I want to learn!” she cried exuberantly. “I want to be able to shoot rabbits like my cousins! Kili cooked the ones he shot and we ate them for our supper when we camped!”

Thranduil tutted, rolling his eyes. “She definitely has your dwarven appetite,” he reminded Thorin for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Thorin smirked. “Yes, well, dinner should not be green, Thranduil.”

“This is the real reason dwarves are so small,” Thranduil countered. “Not enough vegetables as children. It stunts the growth.”

“Vegetables are the things my food eats for its supper,” Thorin teased.

“But vegetables are good in stews, Ada!” Nyris reminded him. “Big, orange carrots and cabbage in with a great big deer flank is the best stew!”

Thorin grinned proudly as Thranduil rolled his eyes dramatically. “That it is, Nyris. A true, hearty meal for a growing girl!”

Thranduil shook his head at them. “You two are the reason we have to hunt more whenever you are here at the same time,” he proclaimed. “Two meat-eating dwarves stuffing their faces with a whole deer whenever you like.”

Thorin reached past Nyris and brushed his fingers across the curve of Thranduil’s belly. “You are just bitter that you cannot eat meat right now at all,” he accused.

Thranduil harrumphed, putting a hand on his belly. “I do miss a bit of pig here and there,” he admitted. He smiled suddenly, looking down at his middle. “It is no matter, though. I am far happier about these babes than to be very worried about foods I cannot eat.”

“As am I,” Thorin agreed, brushing his knuckle along Thranduil’s belly. He caught Nyris’s little hand and put it on Thranduil’s belly so she could feel how round he was. “See? Your brothers or sisters are in there.”

Nyris giggled, moving her hand over his belly this way and that to feel how round it was under his clothes. “Were you round when I was in your belly?” she asked and Thranduil nodded, grinning.

“Oh yes. I was quite round. Though not this round this early. There are two in there, and you were only one.” He pressed a kiss to her curls. “I am so happy you and your father are with me at last.”

Nyris beamed. “I am happy we are with you, too, Eme.”

“We missed you terribly, my dear,” Thorin agreed, holding Thranduil’s gaze as a silent moment of tenderness passed between them.

Thranduil reached out and cupped Thorin’s cheek lovingly. “I love you both so very much.”

“I love you, too, Eme!” Nyris pronounced, standing up to press a kiss to Thranduil’s cheek and then hug him around the neck. Thorin just turned and pressed a kiss to Thranduil’s palm rather than speak the words the both knew well.

~

Thorin was still lounging in bed, reading one of Thranduil’s many books he kept in the trunk at the food of the bed, when Thranduil came walking from his dressing chambers wearing a very grand looking gown with his _sword_ on his hip, of all things. "Do you know, I’ve never seen you with a sword sheath on your belt,” Thorin commented as Thranduil stood, taking in his reflection and adjusting his crown.

“I do not usually carry my sword with me,” Thranduil replied and Thorin shifted, crawling towards the end of the bed until he was nearer to Thranduil. He settled on his belly, propped up on his elbows as he watched Thranduil adjusting his hair around his crown.

“I haven’t seen you with a sword since you returned my sword to me. And the only time I’ve ever seen you wield a sword was in battle, and only from a distance.” Thorin looked him over. “You look awfully like the cold, imposing Elfking many believe you to be today. Any reason in particular?”

“Visitors, sadly.” Thranduil turned to him and rolled his eyes. “Matters of state. I’m being visited by representatives from Rivendell and Lorien today.” He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and held his chin up. “How do I look? Frightening?”

Thorin grinned. “Very, very tall.” He shook his head. “But you are not frightening. Lovely, but not frightening.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. “I am a very powerful sorcerer king. I should be frightening.”

“Perhaps it is my knowledge of you that ruins the façade,” Thorin said, sitting up on his knees as Thranduil approached the bed. Thorin tipped his head back, smiling as he reached up and stroked a fingertip along Thranduil’s jaw. “Your eyes to be do not speak of ice, but of the love I see in them whenever you look upon me. Your cheekbones may be like stone, but I know how they feel beneath my lips. It is difficult for me to be frightened of the man I love, Thranduil,” Thorin whispered, making Thranduil smile in spite of himself.

Thranduil leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Thorin’s lips. “Well, seeing as I have never woke up naked in bed with any of today’s visitors, perhaps they will not look upon my features with the same tenderness.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes. “They better not, or I shall have to fight every single one of them, and oh what wonders that will do to our peace.”

Thranduil laughed, pressing another quick kiss to Thorin’s lips. “You are mad, Dwarf.”

“Mad with passionate love for the elf who stole my heart,” Thorin teased, pulling Thranduil’s hand up to press a kiss just above his wedding ring. “Just remind them who gets to keep you,” he grumbled and Thranduil laughed with a groan, pulling his hand away.

“Alright, alright. Unhand me before I forget my duties and have my way with you,” Thranduil said and Thorin leered, winking at him as he backed away from the bed.

“Well if you insist-“

“ _No_ ,” Thranduil rebuffed, chuckling. “I must go do boring king things, because apparently there is this whole ‘kingdom’ I am responsible for,” Thranduil called dryly as he headed towards the door. “Such a bore.”

Thorin flopped back onto the bed, smiling as Thranduil left. “Rule your kingdom well, my dear!” he called and Thranduil raised a hand in acknowledgement before turning in the sitting room and leaving Thorin’s sight through the doors. Thorin shook with silent laughter for a few moments more even after he went back to his book as he thought of how differently Thranduil was to the man people believed him to be.

~

As evening fell, Thorin went to collect Nyris and found her with Legolas, Tauriel, and Kili, who had, having found a child’s bow, begun teaching her how to shoot at a target between two trees. “Ada, watch!” she cried, and Thorin watched as she drew back the tiny bow, tongue bit between her teeth, and released an arrow that hit the target, though off center, and fell to the ground with a bunch of other arrows.

Legolas smiled at Thorin as Nyris ran over and jumped around excitedly before Thorin caught her and picked her up, holding her high over his head. “I see you are learning to shoot,” Thorin said, and then gave Legolas a stern look over her shoulder.

“Do not worry, Thorin. The arrows have no blade or sharp point. They are tipped in leather so that a stray shot cannot hurt anyone,” Legolas assured him.

Kili beamed. “She’s actually quite a fast learner, Uncle! She’s a natural.”

“Of course,” Tauriel said and Legolas nodded eagerly. “She is an elfling as well as your daughter. You are not a bad archer yourself, Uncle. Your daughter would have no other way but to be natural at it with those two features.”

Thorin chuckled and smiled at Nyris, who beamed back at him. “Alright, my love. It is time for dinner. We must go get you cleaned up for your mother’s dreaded guests are still here, so it will be a near-formal dinner.”

Nyris pouted. “I’ve gotta put on a gown like Eme?” she asked and Thorin chuckled.

“Yes, Nyris, but they aren’t that different from your normal dresses, are they?” he asked and Nyris slumped in his arms.

“They’re _heavy_ cause of the sparkly things,” she complained.

Thorin smiled sympathetically. “Your circlet will be heavier still,” he reminded her and she slumped even further against him.

“I hate guests,” Nyris complained and Thorin laughed outright.

“Oh hush, my love,” he chuckled as he turned to bring her inside. “I know it is not fun, but you will be alright. It is not the end of the world,” he chastised, but she just slumped even further, letting her head slide down his shoulder.

~

True to her day’s activities and her ‘heavy’ clothes, Nyris was nearly falling asleep in her seat by the time she finished only half her dinner. Kili offered to take her to her room and Thranduil allowed him to take Nyris and leave. “You will have to excuse my daughter, she had a very active day,” Thranduil apologized to his guests.

His guests, it turned out, were a set of three brothers from Lorien’s guard, as well as a set of twins who, for the life of him, Thorin couldn’t tell apart one from the other. They were from Rivendell and were none other than Elrond’s sons. 

(Thorin would never forget Thranduil explaining it by saying, _”Do you remember Lady Arwen? They are her far uglier older brothers.”_ )

“Yes, she was learning archery,” Thorin explained and Thranduil smiled proudly at that, so he assumed this would fast become a new hobby of Nyris’s. 

The only one of the party from Lorien who seemed to understand Westron smiled. “It is a mark of credit to you as her parents that she is becoming so accomplished at such a young age.”

“Thank you, Haldir,” Thranduil said with a graceful bow of his head.

“Oh come, Haldir, you forget! She is much older than she appears to be, for she is a dwarf,” one of the twins said.

Haldir glared warningly across the table. “Elohir, that is not even relevant. Do you want to upset King Thranduil in his own halls?” he asked speculatively.

Elohir shrugged. “I am just saying what is true.”

Thranduil narrowed his gaze. “She is only four years old, true she may be a bit small, but that is of no consequence, for she is, in fact, a dwarf. I find nothing shameful in that,” he said firmly. “Tell me, what age were you when you began taking up the bow?” he asked and Thorin hid his grin behind a hand as Elohir turned a bit red. 

Elohir’s twin just smirked. “And to think, the son of the legendary Oropher has mingled blood with _dwarves_ to produce that stunted mongrel.”

Thorin was beat in his rush to his feet by Legolas, who had a table knife in his hand and was halfway around the table before Tauriel could stop him within seconds. It took Haldir and his brothers catching him on the way past to stop him from doing something rash. “How dare you speak of my sister that way, Elladan?! I don’t care who you are, I will-“

“You will do nothing, Legolas,” Thranduil said as he stood from his chair, radiating cold, composed anger. He turned his gaze on Elohir and Elladan. “You speak of mingled blood as if you forget _you_ are descendants of Men.”

“Better than a dwarf-“

“You mean the very dwarf your father assisted on his journey five years ago?” Thranduil asked tightly. “Whoever you may be, you realize, you insult Thranduil, the king of the Woodland Realm, and Thorin, the most powerful dwarf of all?” He tilted his head. “You speak so harshly of the princess of both Mirkwood and Erebor, you speak ill of a girl who is _superior in rank_ to you.”

Thorin huffed, sitting down again. “You’re both lucky I owe your father a debt, the way you speak of my princess.”

“No,” Thranduil said quietly, voice still cold. “You are lucky I learned more restraint in my long life than to remove both your tongues from your mouths.”

Elohir gave him an irreverent smirk. “You would be far more frightening was your body not fat with another half-dwarven mongrel-“

“If you think I could not cut your head from your shoulders still, no matter how round my belly, you are very mistaken, Elohir Elrondion,” Thranduil snarled. “You both will leave this instant and you can trust me when I say your insults towards me and my children will be known among all. I will be sure every elf of any high-blood will know how you both dared to insult _kings_ , you impudent wastes of royal blood!”

One of Haldir’s brothers stood and said something Thorin did not understand, for his knowledge of Thranduil’s language was limited, but Thranduil nodded. “Orophin will remove them both,” he said to Thorin, who observed just that.

Thorin reached out and took Thranduil’s hand after they were gone and Thranduil cleared his throat, looking down at his plate, only half-eaten. “If you all will excuse me,” Thranduil said, releasing Thorin’s hand and stepping away from his seat.

Legolas frowned. “Father-“

“I am fine, Legolas,” Thranduil said as he walked away.

Thorin sighed, standing up. “I’ll go see about him,” he assured Legolas as he followed Thranduil out of the room.

~

Thorin stood in the doorway to Nyris’s room and watched Thranduil, who lounged on Nyris’s bed beside her sleeping form, gently stroking her hair and looking upon her. “How dare they insult her?” Thranduil asked softly, clearly having realized Thorin was there.

Thorin walked into the room, taking light steps so as not to wake Nyris. “They are spoiled children, Thranduil. I pity Lord Elrond that one of those worthless worms will be his successor.” He settled beside Thranduil and looked down at Nyris’s sleeping form. Thranduil brushed her hair from her cheek and then turned, lifting the same hand to push Thorin’s hair from his face, meeting his eyes.

“She looks so like you, Thorin. You’re both so beautiful,” Thranduil murmured.

Thorin grinned. “Well that is a compliment,” he teased making Thranduil roll his eyes. Thorin reached out and caught Thranduil’s hand, pulling it to his lips. “Do not listen to them, my dear. She is a beautiful, bright, wonderful girl. There is nothing shameful about her being half-blood. She is just the best of both of her races.”

Thranduil smiled and nodded, looking down at Nyris. “She is going to be strong and brave-“

“And she is already stubborn,” Thorin added and Thranduil smiled.

“Yes, she is just like her father,” Thranduil accused and Thorin scoffed.

“Her brother is far more stubborn than I,” he argued.

Thranduil sighed, looking down at his belly. “I bet her new siblings will be just as stubborn. I’m cursed with headstrong, rash offspring.”

Thorin looked at Nyris and smirked. “Remember how Legolas tried to attack me at the base of my own throne when he discovered you were with child? He honestly thought he’d wring my neck right there.”

Thranduil groaned. “That one is a stubborn, foolish man. I pray Nyris nor the two in my belly are ever as ridiculously reactive as their older brother.”

“I dunno. I still can’t blame him. I never wanted to imagine how I came to exist.” He cringed. “I still like to pretend Fili and Kili sprung from a hole in the ground and my sister did not… well I cannot even bear to say it,” Thorin said, looking vaguely horrified.

Thranduil laughed softly. “Seeing as they were born supposedly close together for dwarves, it stands to reason your sister quite enjoyed-“

“If you finish that statement, I will never speak to you again,” Thorin swore and Thranduil grinned. Thorin saw the tiredness in the shadows around his eyes and stood from the bed, pausing to press a kiss to Nyris’s head gently, before placing his hand on Thranduil’s side. “Come, my dear. You could use some rest. It has been a long, trying day for you.”

Thranduil groaned, shoulders slumping some. “I’m utterly exhausted. I cannot imagine how I’m meant to survive the next half-year if I am this tired already.”

Thorin pressed a kiss to his bowed head, lip brushing the tip of his pale ear that poked through his hair, making Thranduil shiver slightly. “I believe you should have the servants draw you a bath and while you soak, I can rub your aching feet,” he suggested and Thranduil gave him a madly grateful look.

“I swear, Thorin Oakenshield, if I had not already done so many, many times, I would give you my body right here and now for that offer,” he proclaimed and Thorin smirked.

“The child beside us and the babes in your belly are proof of that.” He kissed his hair. “Come, we can go straight to your chambers, you can have a relaxing bath, I shall rub your feet, and then you can get a long night’s rest.”

Thranduil sighed and stood, sparing one more glance and a stroke of the hair to Nyris before whispering something in his own language and then turning to follow Thorin from the room.

~

Thranduil groaned, head lolling back as his eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. “ _Oh_. Oh Thorin,” he moaned. He grasped blindly at something to hold onto, knuckles going white. “ _Thorin_ , yes, right there- Oh _right there_ -“

“You know,” Thorin said suddenly, voice tinged with amusement. “I feel somewhat put out, because I’m not sure you’re ever quite this vocal when we are in bed together, and this is just a foot rub.” Thranduil opened his eyes, glaring down at the other end of the bath, where Thorin sat on the edge of the bath, clothed fully but for his trousers rolled up and his legs in the water, holding Thranduil’s foot in his lap as he massaged his tired feet and ankles. Thorin narrowed his eyes slightly. “If I’m not careful, I might begin to feel inadequate, my dear,” he teased.

Thranduil grunted, wiggling his foot pointedly. “If you do not keep going, you’ll never get a chance to feel inadequate or otherwise ever again.”

Thorin laughed outright, grinning as he once again began kneading his thumbs into the soles of Thranduil’s large, long feet. “That better?” Thorin asked and Thranduil sighed happily.

“Mmmm, yes, Melamin.” Thranduil smiled as he relaxed further, eyes falling shut again. “Strong, sturdy hands feel amazing for this. There should be a general knowledge out there somewhere that dwarves give the best foot rubs. No dwarf would ever need go unemployed when there is someone with child who could do with their feet rubbed.”

Thorin laughed and shook his head. “Of course, my dear, dwarves could be known then for being keen crafters, fast sprinters, and wonderful foot-rubbers.”

Thranduil hummed, smirking. “That and being wonderful lovers.” He opened his eyes just enough to look at Thorin. “Passionate yet tender, rough when you want it that way or very gentle when you don’t, and incredibly well-proportioned for such a stocky figure,” he added with a sly grin in Thorin’s direction.

Thorin gave a mock-scowl. “And just how do you know that’s a dwarf trait, not just a trait I have?”

Thranduil chuckled. “Well, that is true. Maybe the rest of you are disappointingly inadequate and I alone was blessed with meeting the one dwarf that can make my body sing with pleasure.” He looked to Thorin and bit his lip as he pressed his free foot, which had been resting on Thorin’s thigh, against the front of his trousers. He smirked as he lightly shifted his foot. “Why don’t you come in the water, Thorin. I can show you just how much I appreciate your strong hands.”

Thorin caught his foot and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the inside of his ankle. “I am still busy here, my dear. Your feet deserved my attention just now.”

“But Thorin, you have already given me incredible pleasure. It is your turn now,” Thranduil purred. He pulled his feet from Thorin’s lap and sat up in the bath. Thorin raised an eyebrow as Thranduil moved to his knees and shuffled closer, golden hair hanging in sopping clumps around his face and down his chest. He stopped between Thorin’s knees, resting his wet hands on Thorin’s thighs as he leaned in to kiss him. The water was deep enough that, on his knees, Thranduil was the same height as Thorin sitting on the ledge of the bath. It also made it possible that, by folding his knees beneath him, Thranduil was at the perfect height to open Thorin’s trousers just before his face and waste no time reaching in and taking Thorin in his hand.

“Well now,” Thorin muttered, voice a bit hoarse at the end as Thranduil stroked him to full hardness. “Can’t say this isn’t a nice progression.”

Thranduil smirked as he leaned in and kissed Thorin slowly and deeply before pulling away. “You’re such a good husband. It’s time you get a reward for that,” Thranduil joked before leaning in and taking Thorin into his mouth. Thorin let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he put a hand in Thranduil’s hair as he worked his mouth over Thorin’s length. Thranduil pulled off and ran his tongue along the bottom of Thorin’s cock. “Look at me,” he murmured and Thorin complied, watching as Thranduil’s gorgeous lips parted and sucked him down. He brushed Thranduil’s hair out of his eyes and moaned when he saw those playful blue eyes locked on his face. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Thorin murmured, cupping Thranduil’s face with the hand not holding his hair back. “Never more beautiful than with wet hair,” he added and Thranduil moaned around him, eyes shining with lust. Thorin grunted at the vibrations and slid his thumb along the line of Thranduil’s lip stretched around him. “Naked but for the water hiding you from me and your hair hanging down half your body, skin flushed from the heat. So incredibly beautiful.” He petted his cheek, nearly, gently caressing the hard planes of his jaw and cheekbone. “Would I could, I’d take you right on the floor here, with the steam wafting around to keep you pink and glistening.”

Thranduil pulled off of him with a slurp, moaning as he pressed into the hand on his face. “ _Yes_ , Thorin. Please.” Thorin wasted no time, sliding off the edge into the bath – which was nearly waist deep on him, Thranduil’s rooms all sized to how large their King was – with no regard for his clothes as he pulled Thranduil to him, leaning down to kiss his swollen lips. Thranduil moaned into the kiss, head tilted back to continue the kiss without standing as he tore at Thorin’s clothes, not paying any heed to how his trousers and tunic both ended up falling into the bath as he worked to strip his husband. He broke the kiss to look Thorin over, moaning at how his own wetness had left glistening rivulets down Thorin’s chest and middle, the water of the bath coming to the crease of Thorin’s thighs. Thranduil stood, making Thorin crane his head up to continue kissing him. Thorin stepped out of the bath and held out his hand, guiding Thranduil to follow without daring stop touching him. 

The cool air on his wet skin made a shiver run down Thranduil’s spine and Thorin urged him closer to the fire before pulling him down to the stone floor. They both dripped and slung water all over as they touched and caressed each other, bodies moving together, before Thorin laid himself out over the stones on the floor and guided Thranduil to move and straddle his head. Thranduil shivered in anticipation before Thorin grabbed his hips and guided him down until he was nearly seated, and Thranduil let out a strangled gasp and whine as Thorin’s tongue flickered across his entrance. 

Thorin wasted no time diving in, using his mouth to take Thranduil apart. His hands clasped at Thranduil’s thighs as he opened him up using nothing but his lips and tongue. Thranduil knew there would be bruises on his hips and thighs and speckles on his inner thighs from Thorin’s beard, but at the moment, all he could do was make incoherent sounds of pleasure as Thorin drove him mad with his skilled mouth. 

Once Thranduil was shuddering and rocking on Thorin’s tongue and unable to stop his own hands tugging at his stringy, wet hair and running over his chest to tease his nipples, he finally let out a sob. “Please, Thorin, I need you, I need more, _Thorin_!”

Thorin squeezed his hips and Thranduil grabbed at Thorin’s hair, tugging until he released him and allowed him to shuffle away, falling over onto his flank when he tried to move because he was so overcome with shudders of lust. Thorin smirked, mouth glistening with his own saliva, clearly smug about Thranduil’s state, and Thranduil moaned helplessly at the sight. “Yes, my dear?” Thorin asked, and Thranduil reached out to grab his arm, the best he could manage, as he sat with his weight on one arm, legs curled beneath him.

“I need you to make good on your word and take me, right now,” Thranduil managed, voice wavering as he shook with need.

Thorin moved to his knees and crawled closer, curling a hand around Thranduil’s neck to kiss him, making him moan desperately. “As you wish,” he murmured, curling a hand around Thranduil’s thigh. Thranduil allowed himself to be kissed more thoroughly than he could remember for a long time before, with surprise, he felt slippery fingers press against him. He whimpered into the kiss as he smelled the floral scent of the oil he often used in his bath and realized Thorin had managed to grab the glass bottle without him realizing it. He allowed Thorin to maneuver him until he was resting more fully on his shins, legs folded beneath him. He whimpered as Thorin withdrew his fingers, only to shiver in anticipation when Thorin shifted closer and he felt Thorin’s knees slide up alongside his outer thighs. 

When Thorin began to press into him, oh so slowly, and then grasped the bends of his hips, slowly and gently guiding him back, Thranduil let out a low, long moan of his husband’s name. “ _Thorin_.” For a moment that seemed to stretch forever, Thorin simply rested with the curve of his hips pressed flush with the curve of Thranduil’s ass. However, before Thranduil could complain, Thorin drew back just far enough to get some leverage and then thrust back into him, slowly enough that he felt every single millimeter of Thorin inside of him. 

The torturously slow pace drove Thranduil made with need, his body trembling helplessly with pleasure. “Thorin, _please_! I need- harder- faster- _more_ ,” he pleaded. Thorin ignored his pleas for so long Thranduil thought he might scream and there were tears on his eyes. “Please, please, Thorin- Oh!”

Thorin finally drew back and thrust into him hard enough to make him gasp and put out his hands, palms stinging on the stone floor to keep from being pushed onto his front from the force of the thrust. Thorin didn’t stop there, giving sharp, fast thrusts that made Thranduil see stars. “Mahal, you are magnificent, Thranduil, so beautiful when you are shaking for me-“

“Only for you, oh _Thorin_ only ever for you!” he cried, barely mindful of what all was pouring from his lips as he was mad from the pleasure. “Yes, oh Thorin yes!” he cried. After so long of Thorin’s slow, teasing thrusts, Thorin barely got a hand on Thranduil’s erection and that was all he needed to reach his climax with a shrill cry of pleasure. “THORIN!” he shouted, violently shaking as he spilled into his husband’s hand. He collapsed forward onto his hands, palms slapping once more on the floor, where he moaned helplessly over the pleasure that was almost too much he still felt with every thrust into his over-sensitive body. 

“I love you so much, _Mahal_ , you are so damn incredible,” Thorin panted as he began to lose rhythm. Thranduil gasped each time Thorin’s thrust hit home just right and though he was already spent, he still cried out in pleasure when Thorin’s last hard, fast thrusts lit pleasure along his spine as Thorin shouted his name as he reached his own end. “Thranduil! Oh, _OH_!”

Thranduil panted, grasping at Thorin’s arms around him as Thorin rested his head between Thranduil’s shoulders to catch his breath. When he withdrew from Thranduil’s body, Thranduil whimpered at the loss before nearly collapsing in a heap on his side, rolling half onto his back, knees still drawn up, to reach for Thorin. Thorin fell down beside him, pulling Thranduil into his arms, bringing Thranduil’s face up to his to kiss him sloppily. “That was _incredible_ ,” Thranduil groaned, panting as he let his head drop to Thorin’s chest. “I may never move again, but it was amazing.”

Thorin laughed and cupped his head, hugging him close. “I should probably get you back in the bath, as we have made quite the mess,” he said, looking at the glistening of more than just water all over Thranduil’s lap and running down his thighs. 

Thranduil smirked, relaxing. “I have absolutely no arguments,” he said and Thorin grinned, holding him close for a bit longer before they both moved to the bath to clean up the mess of each other that they had made.

~

Thranduil was clad only in a thin, nearly sheer robe when there was a knock at his door. He stood, laying down his comb and swept his wet hair over one shoulder as he faced the door. “Enter.”

The door opened and Haldir walked in, bowing his head to Thranduil. “My lord, I do not mean to disturb you, but I thought you might like to know that Elohir and Elladan have been expelled from your halls and are no longer present to bother you.”

Thranduil started to thank him, but was interrupted by Thorin coming in, still wearing nothing but his breeches, a cloth in his hands that he was using to dry his hair after their ordeal with the bath. “Did I hear you speaking to someone, my dear- oh.” Thorin stopped, blushing slightly as he crossed his arms over his bare chest awkwardly. 

Haldir’s eyes widened in surprise. “I beg your pardon, I did not expect- rather, I mean that I-“ He cleared his throat. “I am so sorry for intruding on you, my lords,” he said, bowing his head.

Thranduil chuckled, stepping forward to put a hand on Haldir’s shoulder. “It is no bother, all you intruded on is me combing my hair,” he said, and then nodded to Thorin. “My husband stays in my chambers when he visits rather than bother giving him his own.” Haldir looked confused by the concept but too fearful to ask so Thranduil smiled, inclining his head. “The only real reason I have my own chambers in Erebor is that I spent more than a half-year living there unable to leave and there is but one set of rooms with a balcony so I could have fresh air during the time I bore Nyris. Thorin often sleeps in my chambers whenever I am there, even if I am still awake and about.”

“Forgive me,” Haldir said, hand clasped across his chest. “I do not mean to make you answer my unasked questions-“

“It is no bother,” Thranduil said, smirking. “I’m an elf who loves his husband. I prefer having him with me. I have no shame in that matter.”

“Of course.” Haldir bowed again. “If that is all, I will leave you at peace.”

“Yes, thank you for dealing with those two, Haldir. You and your brothers are far better guests than them.” He bowed his head in reply, waiting until Haldir was gone to turn and laugh openly at Thorin’s embarrassment. “Ha! He saw you nearly naked. How amusing.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms. “Yes, well, you walked around entirely naked in front of my friends and guards that one time. Clearly elves do not bother very much with nudity.”

Thranduil smirked as he walked over to his bed and flopped across it on his side. “Oh, most do, I simply do not. Also, you’re a king and a dwarf, not another elf.” He lowered his voice to a playful whisper. “Also he assumed he’d walked in on us fucking.”

Thorin groaned. “How often do I have to remind you I do not like that language?”

Thranduil rolled onto his back as Thorin neared the bed, head hanging over the edge of the bed to watch Thorin walk nearer upside down. “And how often do I seem to not care?” he asked playfully. “Besides, he’s not _wrong_. We had been-“

“Intimate,” Thorin rushed before Thranduil could curse again, making him narrow his eyes some even though he continued on.

“Not long before he came in.” Thranduil sat up and moved around to the head of the bed as Thorin crawled into the other side. Thranduil pushed the covers from under himself and slid beneath the sheets so he could settle beside Thorin, facing him on his side. “If he’d come in while we were both in the bath, it would have been quite hilarious.”

Thorin chuckled, settling down on his side, facing Thranduil so they were within grasp of each other. “Is it really so strange I stay with you? The only reason we have separate chambers at Erebor is because we were doing it for the baby you carried when we married, not because we desired each other’s company openly. If we were not so used to the arrangement, I’d have moved into your chambers permanently long ago.”

Thranduil shook his head, smiling in amusement. “Think about it, Thorin. Elves are married for life, and our lifetimes can be thousands and thousands of years. We love our spouses before marriage, so it is not that we do not love them, but can you not imagine how sick of each other’s company a married couple could grow if they shared chambers for _thousands_ of years?”

Thorin grimaced. “I grow weary of your company when you get in a mood after only five short years married-

“I do not get in _moods_ -“

“So I guess that is true. I would probably like some time alone after that long,” Thorin continued.

Thranduil nodded, smiling. “It is not at all uncommon for a married couple to go quite a few years without seeing each other, actually. Especially royalty. Just as I have visitors from other realms, it is common for everyone but the ruler in charge to spend two or three years living in another kingdom, apart from their beloved.”

Thorin hummed. “I guess that makes sense. Dwarves live a long while compared to Men, but we are the same as men in that we live together, we sleep together, we run our homes together. Usually a husband goes to work his crafts either in the mines or selling things as a merchant and wives care for the children and run the home and work on her own crafts when she has the time. In the case of men and men marrying, there are no children, but one usually is better suited to running their household and one at going out and selling things or other work outside the home.” He reached out and caught Thranduil’s hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss. “It pulls at my heart when we are not together. It wasn’t quite as bad when I had Nyris this past time, but generally, when you two are gone, I push myself to do more crafts so I do not have free time with which I can miss you.”

Thranduil smiled warmly, leaning closer. “You will not miss us for quite a while this time,” he murmured as he pressed a sweet kiss to Thorin’s lips. Thorin smiled against his lips and leaned their foreheads together as he slid his hand to Thranduil’s belly, stroking a hand across the swell of their children inside of him. Thranduil smiled brighter, curling his hand over Thorin’s, lacing their fingers together on his belly.

“There are no words to express how much I love you, Thranduil,” Thorin murmured. “I am certain that everything in my life has led to our marriage and children. I have done so many things in my life, and yet everything pales when it is compared to Nyris and these babes. They are all my greatest achievements. Not even a thriving Erebor compares.”

Thranduil chuckled in surprise. “My, that is bold.” He twisted some and slid even closer to Thorin, resting on his back. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

Thorin shifted and rested his head on Thranduil’s chest, gently stroking his belly. “Of course I do. My children are far more precious than my kingdom.”

Thranduil curled his arms around Thorin, pressing his face into his hair. “I love you. You’re such an amazing father.”

“And you’re an excellent parent as well,” Thorin murmured, relaxing into Thranduil’s hold. “Goodnight, my dear.”

Thranduil gently brushed his fingers through Thorin’s hair, smiling. “Sleep well.” 

~

Nyris let out a loud cry as she was swept up by Legolas, who then leapt into the water with her in his arms, both of them splashing a huge wave. “Be careful!” Thranduil chastised from his spot sitting on the bank of the creek. “She’s small, Legolas. Don’t be so rough with your sister.”

Legolas laughed, hiking Nyris up higher on his back. “She is not helpless, Father.”

“Yeah, besides,” Kili offered, floating past Legolas and Nyris. “The tales of dwarves being poor swimmers are just untrue.”

“Yes, my dear, she is not going to just sink,” Thorin called from where he sat on a rock on the far bank, talking to Tauriel as she idly treaded water near him.

Nyris giggled as Legolas ducked under the water, leaving only her head out of it. “Eme, will you not come in?” she called, and Thranduil chuckled.

“I do not think it wise, considering I may never make it back up the slippery rocks in my state, Nyris,” he said, looking down at his belly. To say he was large was an understatement. When he had been with child before, Nyris had not made him so large the day before her birth. The two inside him now, however, were still months from being born and he was already so large he had trouble balancing when he walked down from his throne.

When Thranduil turned his attention back to those swimming, Tauriel seemed to have tired of her conversation with Thorin, as she gave a loud cry and leapt from the rocks right onto her husband, making him scream and flail before they both disappeared beneath the surface. When they came back up, Kili spluttering and Tauriel laughing, Thranduil couldn’t help but laugh along with them. 

Thorin tutted mockingly. “Careful, Tauriel, if you drown him, you’ll never manage to find a suitable replacement.”

“I guess I’ll just have to learn to be more careful, Uncle,” Tauriel joked, wrapping her arms around Kili from behind, settling onto his back much like Nyris was on Legolas.

Kili rolled his eyes at her. “Careful, she says. As if it is in your nature to be careful!”

“Very true. I did marry a dwarf, that’s quite rash and careless of me,” Tauriel teased. 

Thranduil tutted. “Wait until you have children with a dwarf, then you will realize how careless a decision it is.” He looked at Nyris with a teasing shake of his head. “They’re wild. Incredibly so.”

“Why have you no children yet?” Thorin asked, head tipped back as he laid out on a rock in all his half-naked glory, catching Thranduil’s eye often. “You have been married a few years now.”

Kili spluttered. “Hey, we’re quite _young_ , if you hadn’t noticed!”

“Definitely too young,” Tauriel added with a nod. “Kili’s not even of marrying age yet, we simply did not want to wait any longer.”

“Exactly,” Kili stressed. He made a horrified face. “I’d be a terrible father. I don’t know the first thing about children. I’d drop it on its face.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes, thumping at his shoulder. “If we had a child, you would not drop it on its face. I might, but you wouldn’t. You and Fili play with Nyris more than anybody.”

“Yeah, but she’s not my responsibility, so there’s no pressure,” Kili said. “I can toss her around if I wanted and if she falls on her head, it’s her parents’ fault for letting me play with her.”

Thranduil chuckled. “Yes, well, Legolas has no problems jumping off of rocks with her, so clearly she’s far more resilient than I would fear she’d be.” He watched with interest as Thorin stood up, water dripping down his bare chest. Thorin dove into the water and Thranduil grinned as he saw Thorin was heading for Nyris and Legolas. 

When he popped out of the water right beside him, Nyris screamed and Legolas flinched at her high pitched squeal. “Ada!” she complained, splashing water at him as she pouted. “That was not nice. You scared me!”

“Aww, I am sorry, my love,” Thorin said, reaching out for her. She slid off of Legolas’s back and swam the short distance to Thorin, who grinned as he let her wrap her arms around his neck and settle on his back. He was a strong swimmer so he was able to swim with her weight on his back with no problems. 

Thranduil smiled as Thorin swam to the bank near him and his feet found the bottom. He stood and walked out of the water with Nyris on his back and Thranduil saw them whispering as they neared him. He put his book aside and held up a hand. “If you get water on me-“

“Get him!” Nyris cried and Thorin and Nyris both started shaking out their hair, splattering him with the cool water from the creek.

“Ahhh, nooo!” Thranduil cried, laughing as he ducked his face away from their assault. “I am your mother! You shouldn’t splash your own mother!”

Nyris giggled and ran over to him, flopping to her knees beside him. “I am sorry,” she said, but he saw the mischief in her eyes. However, he had no warning before she sprang forward and hugged him, getting him even wetter. “No I am not!” she laughed and he groaned, giving up struggling as he felt water soaking through his clothes.

He flopped over onto his back, flinging an arm above his head dramatically. “Oh no, you’ve killed me, Nyris, such a bad little girl to kill her poor Eme.”

Nyris giggled, laying across his chest. “You are not dead, you are talking to me!” she said, patting his cheeks with her wet little hands. He dramatically exhaled and let his head drop to one side, feigning death. “Oh no, look, Ada, he’s dead,” Nyris said, clearly teasing his ‘acting’.

Thorin chuckled near him. “Well we can’t have that,” Thorin said and Thranduil braced himself, expecting to be splattered with more water, but was surprised when Thorin’s lips met his. He moaned in surprise, following Thorin when he began to pull away. Thorin chuckled against his lips, pressing another quick peck before pulling away. Thranduil opened his eyes and Thorin grinned down at him. “Oh no, he is better now.”

Thranduil smiled up at Thorin. “Hello, Melamin.” He giggled some when Thorin’s hair dripped on his face. Thorin moved from above him and settled on his elbow beside him on his blanket. Nyris stood up and ran back to the creek, her war cry no doubt preceding her leaping off the bank and onto Legolas again.

“You look very content lying in the sun,” Thorin commented, looking down at Thranduil. Thranduil hummed noncommittally as he moved onto his side, curling a hand around Thorin’s knee, propped on one elbow as he looked up at Thorin. Thorin reached out and stroked Thranduil’s hair from his face, smiling. “So beautiful. It is nice to see you less troubled than usual.”

Thranduil smiled brighter. “I have no worries on my mind other than Nyris accidently drowning either her brother or cousins for the moment.” 

Thorin leaned down and kissed Thranduil again, making him sigh into the kiss. They broke apart and Thorin pressed their foreheads together. He reached down and rested his hand on Thranduil’s belly, stroking soothingly. Thranduil pulled his hand further down and Thorin started slightly when he felt a nudge against his palm. “Oh hello. You are awake in there, then,” he said, then shifted, sitting up some so he could lean closer to Thranduil’s belly. “How are you this afternoon, my little ones?” He pressed a kiss to Thranduil’s middle, making Thranduil beam at how sweet it was. “Yes, we’re all quite well out here. Your sister is being a bit of a menace, but I helped her with that, so I am partly to blame.”

“Partly,” Thranduil mocked, rolling his eyes.

Thorin shushed him, then turned back to his belly. “Yes, I know, your mother is so rude, interrupting us like that. Where was I? Oh yes, your brother is possibly going to be drowned by your sister before too long. Or your cousins.”

Thranduil laid his head back, smiling as he closed his eyes and listened to Thorin recount the afternoon’s adventures to their babes inside of him. He could not remember a happier afternoon than lying in the sun while Thorin spoke to their children in his belly with the backdrop of splashes from Legolas and laughter from Nyris tinkling through the air. 

~

Thranduil had not been feeling well most of the morning when he finished meeting with his remaining guests before they returned to Lorien. After they left from his throne room, he sighed, sagging in his seat some. “Calirien,” he said softly, looking down at his guard who had remained while the others escorted his guests from the halls. “Could you please fetch me some water? I’m feeling ill.”

“Of course, my lord.” He bowed his head. “Would you like me to fetch a healer?”

Thranduil rubbed at his head and nodded. “Yes, have my usual healer wait for me in my chambers. Bring my water there as well.” A few moments after Calirien had gone, he finally managed to gather the will to stand. He felt a bit dizzy, but not too terribly. As he started for the stairs, however, it only took one step before he felt a strange sensation on his leg. He swept his robe aside and looked down, only to gasp when he saw a darkened patch down his inner thigh. He reached down and found he was not wrong, much to his fears.

When he looked at his fingertips, they were coated in blood. 

He let out a ragged gasp of fear – for he remembered quite well that when Nyris arrived, the fluid coming from his body was nearly clear – and took another step down the stairs, only to be hit with an overwhelming wave of dizziness. He tried to catch his balance, but in only a split second, his body listed to the side and he lost his balance. He cried out as he slipped off the stairs and fell, only to slam into the stone floor beneath his throne on his side. He wheezed and gasped as pain erupted through his body, but every breath hurt more than the last. His chest hurt too much to even move. He could not even turn onto his back, he felt so much pain.

Thranduil tried to gather what little strength he had and conjure a mirage to go get help, but only thin wisps of white swirled in the air before he lost his strength. He choked on his own breath as he weakly lifted his head and tried to call for help. 

“H-help me,” he barely managed to say. His voice was weak and soft, far too quiet when there was nobody near. “Som-someone help!”

Thranduil had no idea how long he lay there, mumbling for help, vision swirling even though he lay immobile, chest burning and blood coming from his body, before he heard footsteps. He managed a whimper and heard the footsteps stopping. “My lord?” He managed to raise his head wearily as he heard Tauriel’s voice. He let out a pained whine as it shifted something in his chest and he heard her feet slapping against the stone, coming closer. She came around the corner and cried out. “Lord Thranduil!” She flew across the stones, shouting loudly all the way. “GUARDS! GUARDS! LORD THRANDUIL IS HURT!”

“Tauriel,” he whispered, and he saw the fear in her eyes as she looked between him and the stairs and came to the correct conclusion. 

“What made you fall-“ She stopped abruptly and he turned his eyes – his head hurt too much to turn – and saw that there was a small pool of blood gathering beneath him. “You’ve been attackd” she cried, but he shook his head minutely.

He let out a weak sob. “My- my children,” he breathed and he could see the understanding dawning on her face, a look of thinly veiled horror, and she turned to the sound of approaching feet.

“GET LORD THRANDUIL’S HEALERS!” she shouted, her tone commanding and absolute. “Hurry! He needs help now!” She put a hand on his shoulder, her other hand supporting his head. “It’s going to be alright, my lord. It’s going to be okay.”

He could only hope she was right. As he grew weaker, he feared that it might be too late already.

~

Thorin was in a good mood as he, Kili, and Legolas returned from a hunt. They had managed to get a deer and a wild pig for the kitchens to cook for the celebration to be held before Kili and Tauriel left to return to Erebor. Their stay had been pleasant, but they had always meant to return to Erebor after a few months in Mirkwood.

His good mood diminished, however, when they entered the halls and there was the immediate sense something was wrong. There were elves rushing about looking fearful as they gathered in clusters, speaking in hushed tones. When the nearest soldier caught sight of Legolas, he rushed over, whistling to call forth several more, who rushed to flank Legolas. “What is going on?” Thorin asked, and Legolas frowned in confusion.

“What is the meaning of-“

“My lord, we were so worried about what would happen if you did not return!” the soldier said. “Right now, protecting the king’s heir is of utmost priority.”

Thorin felt his blood run cold. “What? Why?!” He knew something must be wrong if the word ‘heir’ was being put to such a high level of importance. “Where is Thranduil?”

“Is my father ill?!” Legolas demanded, setting off at a pace that Thorin and Kili nearly had to run to keep up with. “Take me to him-“

“My lord, it is not wise-“

“I want to see my father now!” Legolas demanded, breaking into a jog that did absolutely make Kili and Thorin run to keep up. However, neither cared, for Thorin wanted to shove all the guards out of the way and rush to Thranduil’s chambers. 

“Is he safe? Is the princess safe?” Thorin demanded.

“The princess is in her chambers, she has not been bothered,” the guard answered, and Thorin’s fears were assuaged slightly. He was still very worried about Thranduil.

Legolas looked at him. “Was he attacked?! Did someone infiltrate-“ Legolas stopped abruptly and Thorin ran into him, only to step around him and freeze as well. 

Tauriel stood outside the doors to Thranduil’s chambers with tears on her cheeks and blood on her hands. 

“Tauriel!” Kili cried, shoving past them to rush to her. “Tauriel, are you hurt-“

“Oh Kili!” She interrupted him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He looked up at her, frowning when she collapsed against him, pressing her face into his hair as she cried.

Thorin swallowed hard, panic rising as he looked at the blood on her hand. “Where is my husband?” he demanded in a tight, even tone.

Tauriel straightened some, sniffling to compose herself. “Uncle- Uncle he is not well at all,” she said in a weak tone.

“What has happened?” Legolas asked, looking pale.

Tauriel took a breath, shoulders stilling some. “I- I came to find him lying on the floor in front of his throne. He- he must’ve fainted on the stairs and he fell.” Thorin’s heart seized. “He lost consciousness before the healers could get there, but- but he was bleeding. The babes-“ She shuddered. “There was something wrong, something happened to his body. His guard said he felt ill all morning. He was bleeding internally and did not feel any pain, so he fainted.”

Thorin’s vision narrowed down to nothing but Tauriel and his pulse pounded in his ears. “Tauriel,” he choked out and she sucked in a sharp breath.

“Your children have been born early, Uncle. They may not survive if their mother does not.”

Thorin waited no longer. He pushed past the guards and shoved open the doors to Thranduil’s rooms. He rushed to his bedchamber and stopped in the doorway, swaying on the spot when he saw Thranduil lying so still, so pale, surrounded by healers. He looked so small in the middle of his bed in his state. When the healers noticed him, one rushed over.

“King Thorin,” the elf said, bowing her head. “We are doing all that we can-“

“What happened?” he asked weakly, eyes burning as he looked upon his husband.

She smiled sadly. “There was a bleed in the womb. It does not happen often with elves, but it causes still-birth when it does.” He looked up with terror in his eyes and she shook her head. “No, your babes are alive. The nearness to the proper time of birth has saved them. They had to be taken from the womb rather than born naturally, though,” she said in a hushed tone. “Lord Thranduil was already very weak from the bleed as well as injured from the fall. He has broken ribs and now he has an injury where the babes were removed.”

Thorin nodded solemnly. “How- how does it look?” he asked, fearing the answer.

She hesitated. “I fear we can only wait and see. If he wakes, he may be well again soon. If not… well, he may never wake.”

“And the babes?” he asked hoarsely.

“They are very small and very weak. I fear that without their mother being able to nurse them, they may not survive,” she admitted reluctantly. “Their digestion cannot likely handle animal milk. They need their mother to nurse them.”

Thorin ran a hand over his face, letting out a shuddering breath. “Let me see them.”

When Thorin was taken to his children, he couldn’t help the joy he felt in spite of the grave situation when he saw them. They were so small, but as he looked at them, lying side by side, he couldn’t help but smile. He reached out and brushed a hand over each of their heads. “Hello, my loves.” They both made small whimpering sounds and he leaned closer, shushing them. “You are so beautiful.” 

The healer carefully picked up one of the babes. “This is the girl. That is the boy,” she said, and Thorin picked up his son, smiling at him. 

“Hello, my little prince.” He brushed a hand over his fuzzy little head. He had lighter hair than Thorin, but darker than Thranduil, and it was curly little wisps of hair. “You are so beautiful.” He gestured to the healer, who placed his daughter in his other arm. He smiled down at her as well. “Hello beautiful. My little princess.” Unlike her brother or sister, she had a shock of thin, near-white hair on the top of her head in a little tuft. Undoubtedly she would look much more like her mother than the other two. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to the other’s. “I love you both so much,” he murmured, looking at them tearfully. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I lost either of you or your mother.” He moved to a chair and sat, holding them against his chest. He closed his eyes, rocking them gently when they began to whine. “You will be well, my loves. I know you will.”

As he sat, holding his son and daughter, he could only hope that he was correct.

~

Thranduil woke slowly, bit by bit. He could hear noises around him but could not open his eyes. After several times of this, he finally managed to open his eyes. He was immediately met with the sight of Thorin asleep in a chair with his head on the bed. He frowned, curious as to why Thorin was not in bed with him if he was sleepy. He turned his head and was surprised to see healers in their robes speaking in the doorway in hushed tones. He blinked a few times, trying to take stock of his body, only to suddenly have a moment of clarity. He jerked his head, looking down at his body, only to feel panic rising when he realized his belly was not round. He put a hand on his middle, fear gripping him when he discovered he was not dreaming. 

He tried to sit up, only to gasp as a pain shot through his side. He reached under his robes and felt bandages around his ribs. Suddenly, it all came back to him and he began to choke on his breaths, catching attention of the two healers in the doorway.

“My lord!” They rushed over and the woman put her hand on his shoulder. “Lie still, Lord Thranduil.”

“Where are my babes?!” he demanded fearfully. “Where are they?”

“Shhh,” she murmured, settling him. “Your babes will be fine now that you are recovering.” 

Thranduil watched as the other healer rounded the bed and gently prodded Thorin, startling him awake. He looked around, only to stop, eyes widening as he saw Thranduil looking back at him. “Thranduil!” he gasped, reaching out to him. He touched his face, a blinding smile crossing his lips. “Oh God, you’re awake.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “My dear, I was so scared.”

“Thorin, where are our children?” he asked, and Thorin shushed him, stroking his cheek gently.

“They are well. Do not fear.” He looked at Thranduil like he had never seen anything so miraculous, which was worrying, for Thranduil had no memory of what happened.

“Thorin, what happened to me?” he asked.

Thorin winced, a shadow of pain crossing his face. The healer cleared her throat, catching his attention. “My Lord, you had a bleed in the womb. It caused you to grow faint and you fell-“

“Oh, my throne.” Thranduil winced, hand moving to his side as he remembered hitting the floor and feeling his bones break.

“Yes, you fell from your throne,” she said. “We had to take the babes from your womb to save their lives and yours as well.” She hesitated. “I- I fear that you will not bear children again, Lord Thranduil.” She bowed her head. “I am so sorry this happened.”

Thranduil felt a small wave of pain at the thought that he could not again bear children should he desire, but he pushed it aside. “It was to save the lives of my children, was it not?” She nodded. “Then it does not matter,” he said firmly. 

Thorin brushed his hair from his forehead with a sad smile. “We feared that you would not wake and they would be lost yet. There are no elves here that are nursing presently who could nurse them should you not recover. They are too small and weak to take any other sustenance.”

Thranduil shuddered at the thought. “I am alright, am I not?” he asked the healer, who nodded.

“Your wound from the birth has healed for the most part now. Your bones should mend quickly with the magic you have in you,” she assured him. “You could likely nurse them now, but I would advise you rest a bit longer for you are very weak.”

Thranduil shook his head. “No, if they are so weak, they need to nurse far more than I need rest. I do not want to risk my children.”

Thorin stroked his hair gently. “Are you sure?” he asked, and Thranduil nodded. Thorin nodded, looking to the two healers. “Bring our children to him, please.”

When Thranduil saw them, he gasped, beaming. When the healers handed one babe to him and the other to Thorin, who had moved to sit next to where he was propped up on the bed, he laughed wetly, clutching his child to him. “Look at you,” he breathed, looking down at the golden-haired infant in his arms.

“That is our daughter and this is our son,” Thorin explained, holding their son to show Thranduil. Thranduil reached out and touched his cheek, glowing with happiness no matter how weak he was. 

“They are so beautiful,” Thranduil laughed. He cooed at the babe in his arms as she whimpered, her blue eyes blinking wearily. “Oh my child, you are so weak,” he tutted, looking worriedly at the healers. “Is their only ailment need of sustenance?” he asked worriedly.

The healer nodded. “They are just weak. They are healthy, for how early they have been born. They are breathing well. They may grow ill if they do not nurse, but they have a few hours yet before they risk growing ill.”

Thranduil shook his head. “No, I will not let that happen,” he vowed. He needed help to unwind the bandages around his ribs and he felt a sharp stab of pain with every shift, but he was able to allow the babe to nurse from him. Thorin sat with him the entire time, rocking the infant Thranduil was not nursing so that Thranduil did not have to be parted from his children at all.

~

Thranduil was weak and tired, still, but he called for his son either way. Thorin sat near him, holding one child while Thranduil held the other, both of them sleeping after they were fed. When Legolas came, he rushed on silent feet to his father, dropping to his knees beside Thranduil’s bed. “Ada?” he asked, reaching out to touch his father’s hand with a fearful look in his eyes.

Thranduil smiled sadly. “Oh my son.” He gestured for Legolas to come closer, and Legolas stood, leaning to press his forehead to his father’s. Thranduil whispered to him, smiling when Legolas nodded. He pressed a kiss to Legolas’s forehead and stroked his hair before allowing him to stand again. 

“Are you surely well?” Legolas asked, and Thranduil nodded.

“I shall recover,” he promised. “Come now,” he tutted, nodding to his arms. “You have not even taken a look at your new brother and sister.”

Legolas’s worry faded fully as he looked at the babe sleeping in Thranduil’s arms. His eyes brightened in surprise. “Hair like ours,” he commented and Thranduil nodded. Legolas reached out and stroked a finger gently over the small tufts of golden hair on her head. “It shines like the starlight.”

Thranduil looked at Thorin suddenly, a blinding smile crossing his face. “Ithiliel,” he breathed and Thorin tilted his head curiously. “Her name. It can be Ithiliel.” He smiled down at his daughter breathlessly. “My little moonbeam.” 

Thorin smiled, reaching over to brush a finger over her golden wisps of hair. “As fair and precious as the moon. I like it.”

Legolas nodded to the babe in Thorin’s arms, reaching across carefully to touch his little hand. “What of him? Does he have a name yet?”

Thranduil reached over and brushed at the sandy curls on his head, a softer smile crossing his lips. “We should call him Frerin,” he said, looking at Thorin as he spoke. Thorin looked up in surprise and Thranduil raised his hand from the babe’s curls to brush a fingertip along Thorin’s cheek. “Your brother had light hair just like this as a boy, I remember.” He smiled sadly. “That curious little dwarfling who followed you around and made it difficult for you to sneak away and see me,” he added, making Thorin smile at the memory. 

Thorin looked down at his son and smiled, chest tightening. “Frerin is a good name,” he agreed softly.

Legolas frowned. “I did not know you have a brother.”

“Had,” Thorin said, glancing up at him. “He was but a boy when we fought the Orcs and he was killed. Far younger than Fili and Kili were when the joined me in retaking Erebor.” He nodded, smiling down at his son. “He did have lighter hair than me and Dis. Much like you, my child.”

Legolas smiled as he looked at his new brother and sister. “Frerin and Ithiliel. I like it,” he decided. He looked up at them both with a worried expression. “Thorin, you should probably go to Nyris soon. She is more and more agitated the longer she is distracted from receiving answers about why she has not seen either of you. She is too smart to believe the lies.”

Thorin looked to Thranduil, who nodded to Legolas. “Let him hold the babe, you go talk to Nyris,” he directed and Thorin nodded. He stood and Legolas came to take the babe, smiling when he took the tiny little thing in his arms. 

Thorin leaned over and kissed Thranduil’s hair. “I will calm her, my dear. Do not worry,” he reassured before making his leave.

~

It was nearly a week and a half before Thranduil or the twins were well enough to leave Thranduil’s chambers, but it was clearly a great relief to all in the realm when their king once again showed his face and took his place on his throne for people to come and pay their respect. Legolas and Thorin stood at the base of the throne with Ithiliel and Frerin, Nyris sitting on the steps beside them, utterly bored with having to just stand around while Thranduil addressed people and allowed them to come pay respects to her mother and her new brother and sister.

It was only when, near the end of their day, the doors opened and the host from Erebor arrived that Nyris perked up. Thorin smiled when she saw Fili and gasped. “Cousin Fili!” she cried, and Thorin couldn’t reach out and catch her before she ran across the space and slammed into his legs, making him stumble some. He gave Thranduil and Thorin an apologetic, though amused, smile.

Thranduil sighed. “Nyris, what did Eme tell you?” he droned and several of the elves around them chuckled when she stilled then begrudgingly went back to her spot on the steps, crossing her arms with a pout as she sat down again. 

Fili finished walking to the throne’s base and bowed before them. “Lord Thranduil, I come on behalf of the kingdom of Erebor to offer our well wishes to you and our new prince and princess,” he said, keeping his formal composure in spite of the fact he was speaking to his own family. 

Thranduil smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you, Prince Fili. Your king and I accept your well wishes most humbly.” Nyris looked up at Thranduil with wide eyes and a pout and he rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, go,” he said, waving a hand at her.

“Cousin Fili!” she cried again, rushing over to hug him.

Fili chuckled and picked her up, holding her on his hip. “Hello Nyris,” he said, kissing her hair. “I’ve missed you, too.” He turned and offered her to his mother, who took Nyris’s hand and kissed it.

“Hello, Nyris,” she said and Nyris leaned over and hugged Dis as well.

Thranduil stood. “Please.” He gestured with a sweep of his arms. “Lady Dis, Prince Fili, you and your company must join us for our evening meal.” He rolled his eyes as he started down the steps of his throne. “Assuming my child releases you from her hold.”

Fili grinned, bouncing Nyris some to make her giggle. “Oh I don’t know. I do not mind that much being her prisoner.”

Thorin just smiled as he fell into step with Thranduil, who took Frerin from him and smiled lovingly as he held his son in his arms.

As soon as they reached the privacy of Thranduil’s private sitting room, Kili broke propriety and launched himself at his mother and brother. “Mother!” he cried, hugging her close.

“Well look at you. We expected you back a week ago,” Fili said to him. “Don’t tell me you and Tauriel have left us for the elves.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “We couldn’t very well leave after Lord Thranduil was hurt and his babes were early. If nothing else, somebody had to keep Nyris occupied while her parents were otherwise engaged.”

“Yes,” Fili said, turning to Thranduil. “What ever happened to you? I only received word that the new prince and princess had come early. I was a bit worried for it is a good month less than a year as it should have been.”

Thranduil grimaced. “Something went wrong with my body and then I fell off my throne trying to get help. It was unsure if I or the babes would survive the ordeal.” He smiled down at Frerin in his arms. “Luckily, we are all well. They were just very weak for their first few days. If Tauriel had not found me when she did, I might have bled to death and they would have died with me.”

Dis stepped closer to him, smiling at the tiny babe in his arms. “They are both so small. I’ve never seen a babe so tiny,” she said, touching his little hand.

Thorin stepped forward. “Dis,” he said softly, catching her attention. “His name is Frerin,” he said, voice thick with meaning. Dis looked at him with surprise before she settled into a sad smile

She swallowed thickly as she looked back to the babe’s face. “Hello, Frerin.” She laughed softly. “Your uncle would have loved having you named after him,” she whispered, and Thorin reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder supportively. She cleared her throat, looking to the one in Legolas’s hold. “Enough of that. What of you, my little princess?” she asked.

Thranduil smiled as Legolas stepped closer, watching his daughter with a smile. “This is Ithiliel. My little moonbeam,” he said proudly. Dis held out her arms for Ithiliel and Legolas passed her over. He smiled as Dis held her against her chest.

“Oh they are beautiful, Thranduil. So precious,” she said, smiling at Frerin again as she held his sister closer to him.

Thranduil nodded. “I cannot begrudge the loss of any future children when I have been blessed with four beautiful children in my lifetime. Not many elves will ever have so many and even fewer will bear three of them in their bodies.”

Dis looked up in surprise. “You can no longer bear children?” she asked, looking at him with so much sorrow in her gaze.

Thranduil shook his head, but smiled through the flash of pain in his eyes. “It is no matter. Ithiliel and Frerin were brought into this world safely in spite of the peril, Nyris was an unexpected blessing, and I have a brave and kind son all grown up. I am luckier than many.”

“Besides,” Legolas said, grinning at him. “You could’ve been stuck with just me.”

Thranduil narrowed his gaze. “Yes, and what a tragedy that would have been. At least I have a second, third, and fourth chance at raising at least one child that obeys me on occasion,” he teased, making Legolas laugh louder than the others laughed at his claim.

~

Thranduil could not imagine a sight more precious than the sight of Thorin lying beside their sleeping babes with a sleeping Nyris in between them, a book laying across her lap held in lax fingers. Thorin looked up as he saw Thranduil enter the room and held a finger to his lips as he slowly slid away from their sleeping children, leaving the three of them lying in the middle of Thranduil’s large bed. They were far enough away from the sides there was no risk of any of them falling off in their sleep, so Thranduil felt no fear as Thorin walked over and pulled the doors shut behind him.

“Sorry. Nyris wanted to read to the little ones. She says she will be the one to teach them to read so she should practice.” Thorin shrugged. “Doesn’t appear her Sight has left her, though I worry less and less about it since she has not had any negative visions so far.”

Thranduil hummed. “Hopefully all will be well then.”

“Except for her taking our bed. I fear we will have to find elsewhere to sleep tonight, my dear,” Thorin said, and Thranduil smiled, stepping closer when Thorin put a hand on his waist.

“No worries. The sight of them all sleeping like that was well worth having to go sleep in a guest bedchamber.” He rested his hands on Thorin’s shoulders, smiling down at him. “And you, lying there looking at them all as if they were the only thing in the world. I love how attentive of a father you are.”

Thorin shrugged, shoulders moving Thranduil’s hands. “I know how lucky I am to have them.” He pulled Thorin flush with his body, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I will also never forget how lucky I am to have you, my dear.”

Thranduil leaned down, letting their foreheads rest against one another. “Now that I can agree with.” He pressed a kiss to Thorin’s lips. “Come. Let’s go find somewhere to sleep. I shall send in the caretaker to watch over our children. You and I can get some rest.”

Thorin grinned, curling his arm around Thranduil’s slim middle as they began walking. “It is best we rest now, for I fear for a very long time we will be constantly on our toes with three small children driving us mad.”

Thranduil chuckled and beamed. “Yes we will. And it is all very much worth it, is it not?” he asked and Thorin nodded firmly, eyes full of love and conviction as he looked to Thranduil as he spoke.

“It is entirely worth it.”


End file.
